Unis par les liens sacrés d'un pari
by ShirmaHoshi
Summary: [UA] Jackson n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il avait perdu son pari avec cet idiot de Scott McCall. "- Bon vas-y, balance-moi ton gage qu'on en finisse rapidement ! - En fait, il ne se terminera pas si rapidement que ça… il durera même deux semaines. - Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? - Sortir avec Stiles." Un pari perdu, un gage reçu, une relation impromptue.
1. Gage et mise au point

**Titre : Unis par les liens sacrés d'un pari  
Pairing : Stackson (présence d'autres couples en second plan)  
Rating : M (par la suite, je préviendrais lorsqu'il y aura une scène citronnée)  
Disclamer : L'univers de Teen Wolf et ses personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis, je ne fais que les utiliser à des fins personnelles.**  
 **Résumé : Jackson n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il avait perdu son pari avec cet idiot de Scott McCall. "- Bon vas-y, balance-moi ton gage qu'on en finisse rapidement ! - En fait, il ne se terminera pas si rapidement que ça… il durera même deux semaines. -** **Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? - Sortir avec Stiles."**  
 **Un pari perdu, un gage reçu, une relation impromptue.**  
 **Note (1) : Alors j'avais à la base prévu d'écrire un Sterek, en fait plusieurs Sterek, mais cette idée m'est venue subitement et a soufflé tout le reste. C'était censé être un OS qui s'est rapidement transformé en fiction. Il y aura six chapitres et un épilogue.**  
 **Note (2) : Les six chapitres sont entièrement écris, ils sont en cours de relecture et de correction, il ne me reste plus qu'à taper l'épilogue.**  
 **Note (3) : Les chapitres seront postés chaque lundi.**  
 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Jackson n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il avait perdu. Lui, Jackson Whittemore, adolescent de dix-sept ans, garçon le plus populaire de son lycée, fils – adoptif, certes, mais tout de même – des personnes les plus riches et les plus influentes de la ville, venait de perdre. Oh bien sûr il n'avait pas perdu le match de Lacrosse, mais il avait perdu sa dignité, sa fierté, son pari avec cet idiot de Scott McCall. Il n'avait marqué que deux points, alors qu'il devait en faire trois pour remporter le défi. A un point près et il gagnait, mais l'arbitre avait sifflé signalant la fin du match et par la même occasion l'anéantissement de la vie de l'adolescent.

Le brouhaha des supporteurs heureux que Beacon Hills High School ait remporté la victoire avait cessé depuis un moment lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur l'épaule de Jackson qui sursauta, redescendant ainsi sur terre. C'était le Coach Finstock qui se tenait là, un air paniqué sur le visage.

\- Eh, Whittemore, quelque chose ne va pas ? Dis-moi juste que tu n'es pas blessé, on a besoin de toi pour le prochain match !

\- Hein ? Euh, non, tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas Coach, répondit machinalement Jackson.

\- Bien, très bien ! File à la douche alors.

Jackson acquiesça et s'éloigna du Coach pour se diriger vers les vestiaires. Il n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps il avait passé seul sur le terrain, mais quand il arriva aux vestiaires il n'y avait aucun bruit, tout était calme, personne ne criait ou hurlait leur victoire. Il fronça les sourcils, il avait dût rester un bon moment sur le terrain.

Il ouvrit la porte et marcha lentement jusqu'à son casier pour prendre son gel douche et une serviette. Il resta quelques secondes immobile, le regard perdu dans le vide puis poussa un profond soupir avant de commencer à ôter son équipement. Il était tout simplement dépité. Sa bouche se courba en une grimace amère et il serra les poings.

\- Quelque chose te tracasse, Whittemore ? demanda une voix derrière lui, le faisant à nouveau sursauter.

Jackson se retourna vivement et lança un regard noir à Scott, son ennemi de toujours. Le jeune homme qui lui faisait face avait le même âge que lui, était dans la même classe que lui et était ami avec les mêmes personnes que lui, pourtant jamais il n'avait pu le supporter. Que personne ne lui demande pourquoi, il serait bien incapable d'y répondre car lui-même n'en avait aucune idée. Il ne l'aimait pas, point barre, il n'y avait aucune raison de chercher à savoir le pourquoi du comment.

Jackson croisa les bras sur son torse nu, se mettant sur la défensive, avant de remarquer que Scott n'était pas seul, Stiles, son meilleur ami était aussi présent. Il n'en était même pas surpris, ces deux-là n'étaient jamais bien loin l'un de l'autre… sauf peut-être depuis que cet idiot de Scott sortait avec Allison Argent. D'ailleurs Jackson se demandait souvent pourquoi Stiles continuait à trainer avec Scott alors que celui-ci l'abandonnait peu à peu pour les bras de sa dulcinée, mais après tout, ce n'était pas ses affaires.

\- Bon vas-y, balance-moi ton gage qu'on en finisse rapidement ! cracha Jackson avec rage.

\- En fait, il ne se terminera pas si rapidement que ça… il durera même deux semaines, répondit Scott.

Il semblait fier de lui et essayait même de faire un sourire malicieux, essayer était bien le bon mot car Jackson avait plutôt l'impression qu'il grimaçait. Jackson soupira, pourquoi avait-il parié avec cet idiot déjà ? Ah oui, sa fichue fierté qui l'empêchait de refuser un défi.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Tes devoirs ? Porter ton sac à dos ? T'emmener au lycée tous les mat-

\- Sortir avec Stiles, le coupa Scott.

Il y eut d'abord une minute de flottement durant laquelle Jackson se rapprochait plus du poisson que de l'humain. Avait-il seulement bien entendu ou alors ses oreilles lui jouaient un tour, ou son cerveau, ou peut-être même que son cerveau et ses oreilles étaient de mèche ?

\- Quoi ?! s'écrièrent en chœur Jackson et Stiles, qui ne semblait pas au courant de ce petit arrangement.

\- Pendant deux semaines tu vas devoir sortir avec Stiles, tout le monde devra y croire en tout cas. Je veux qu'ils vous voient comme des amants passionnés et amoureux comme jamais personne ne l'a été !

Scott était fier de lui, pas pour cette trouvaille car elle ne venait pas de lui, mais pour avoir retenu cette simple phrase dictée par Lydia Martin, l'ex-petite-amie de Jackson. Bien sûr Scott savait qu'elle le faisait par vengeance, personne ne devait rompre avec Lydia et celui qui osait le faire devait en subir les conséquences et il était désolé d'y mêler son meilleur ami, son frère de cœur, mais l'adolescente ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix, elle pouvait se montrer effrayante.

\- Bro, tu me fais quoi là ? demanda Stiles en s'approchant de Scott. Pourquoi je fais partit du gage au juste ?

\- Parce que tu es bi, qu'il est bi et que tout le monde le sait, répondit Scott comme si c'était une évidence.

\- D'accord, mais pourquoi pas Danny alors ? s'insurgea Stiles.

\- Il est en couple avec Ethan, je te rappelle, je ne suis pas un briseur de ménage non plus ! Et avant que tu ne poses d'autres questions, Isaac n'est ni bi ni gay, Erica et Boyd sont ensemble, Allison est à moi et Lydia est son ex, donc il ne restait plus que toi, désolé frère !

\- « Désolé frère » ?! répéta Stiles à la fois énervé et choqué. Il va me falloir plus qu'un « désolé frère » pour éviter que je te tue.

\- Oh allez, ce n'est que pour deux petites semaines, ça va passer rapidement ! En plus ce sera trop cool, on pourra se faire des sorties entre couples, tu ne trouves pas ça cool Stiles ? Allison, Ethan, Danny, Erica, Boyd, Jackson, toi et moi ?

Stiles regarda Scott comme s'il était devenu fou avant de se tourner vers Jackson qui n'avait pas bougé depuis l'annonciation du gage. Il se tenait droit, les bras toujours croisés sur son torse imberbe et finement musclé et les observait se quereller depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Dis quelque chose toi aussi, ce n'est pas en restant muet que tu vas nous aider à sortir de ce pétrin !

\- De toute façon qu'importe ce qu'il dira, le gage est le même, il doit sortir avec toi pendant deux semaines.

Scott fit deux pas en direction de Jackson et sortit un morceau de papier de sa poche qu'il déposa délicatement dans son casier avant de reculer, mettant une distance raisonnable entre le perdant et lui.

\- Voici l'adresse de Stiles, je vous laisse le week-end pour préparer votre histoire car je suis sûr que nos amis ne vont pas se faire prier pour vous poser des questions et à partir de lundi, vous serez ensemble pour deux semaines.

Scott s'éloigna, Stiles sur ses talons, lui criant de revenir ici, qu'il n'en avait pas finis avec lui et qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement. Au bout de quelques minutes, Jackson fut cette fois véritablement seul dans les vestiaires. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant, il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses de la part de Scott, mais à ça ? Non il ne l'avait pas vu venir du tout.

Jackson termina d'enlever son équipement avant de prendre ses objets de toilettes et de se diriger vers les douches. Il se lava rapidement, enroula la serviette autour de ses hanches et retourna à son casier. Il posa son regard sur le morceau de papier laissé par Scott et l'observa quelques secondes. Il allait devoir supporter l'insupportable Stiles durant deux semaines, lui et ses babillages incessants, lui et son hyperactivité, lui et ses idées saugrenues. Si Jackson s'en sortait vivant après ces deux semaines qui promettaient d'être longues, il s'offrirait lui-même le diplôme de la personne la plus résistante et la plus chanceuse du monde.

Il finit par s'essuyer et par s'habiller, puis il mit le morceau de papier dans sa poche avant de quitter à son tour le vestiaire, jetant son sac sur son épaule. Il marcha jusqu'au parking et s'arrêta devant sa belle Porsche Carrera, bien sûr il n'y avait que lui pour se ramener au lycée avec une voiture de ce genre, mais au moins il attirait l'attention et il aimait ça. Il monta à bord de son bolide et démarra pour retourner chez lui.

* * *

Le week-end arriva beaucoup trop rapidement au goût de Jackson qui n'avait pas du tout envie de se rendre chez Stiles pour discuter avec lui et mettre au point leur petite histoire mais pire que tout, après le week-end il y avait lundi et cela signifiait qu'il devrait commencer à sortir avec Stiles pendant deux longues semaines.

Allongé sur son lit, Jackson avait le regard plongé sur le plafond. Son téléphone n'arrêtait pas de vibrer sur sa table de nuit et il faisait tout son possible pour l'ignorer, connaissant déjà l'expéditeur des messages. Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par soupirer et attraper rageusement son portable. Il le déverrouilla et aperçut les notifications. Une trentaine de SMS, une dizaine d'appels, tous de Scott, le sommant de se rendre chez Stiles. Il soupira à nouveau et décida de finalement se bouger. Il envoya un message bref à Stiles, lui disant qu'il arrivait bientôt, puis il se leva de son lit et quitta sa chambre.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il arriva devant chez les Stilinski. Il savait que Stiles était là car son horrible Jeep toute déglinguée était garée dans l'allée. Il resta quelques minutes au volant de sa voiture arrêtée, hésitant à simplement s'en aller et ne pas faire ce stupide gage mais Jackson restait un homme orgueilleux, il avait déjà perdu le pari, il n'allait pas encore plus se rabaisser en refusant de sortir avec Stiles. Non, il était un homme fier, digne et courageux, il allait prendre son mal en patience et montrer à tous qu'il pouvait parfaitement assumer n'importe quelle situation. Mieux encore, il se promettait d'en tirer avantage pour se venger de Scott. Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais il trouverait, foi de Whittemore.

Jackson sortit de sa voiture et monta les marches du perron avant de toquer à la porte. Il ne dut attendre que quelques secondes avant d'entendre des bruits de pas précipités et de voir la porte s'ouvrir sur un Stiles particulièrement agité. L'adolescent le fit entrer et referma la porte derrière lui. Jackson jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, la maison des Stilinski n'avait rien à voir avec la sienne mais il ne s'en formalisa pas car celle de Stiles, bien qu'elle eût l'air nettement moins luxueuse que la sienne était incontestablement plus chaleureuse. Le papier peint était vieux et perdait de sa couleur à certains endroits, mais les murs étaient décorés de plusieurs photos de familles et ce genre d'objets n'apparaissaient pas chez les Whittemore.

\- Allons dans ma chambre, dit alors Stiles, attirant ainsi l'attention du jeune homme.

Jackson acquiesça d'un signe de la tête et accompagna Stiles à l'étage supérieur, là où se trouvait sa chambre. Stiles ouvrit la porte et entra, vite suivit de Jackson. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la chambre de Stiles soit aussi bien rangée, après tout il était un adolescent, hyperactif de surcroit. Il finit par hausser les épaules, au moins il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de tomber sur un vêtement sale.

Prenant ses aises, il s'assit sur le lit de Stiles qui reposait en diagonal dans un coin de la pièce, et parcourut la pièce du regard. En face du lit, collé au mur, se trouvait un bureau où était posé un ordinateur portable, une imprimante, une lampe de chevet et divers manuels de cours. A gauche de la porte, il y avait une étagère avec des livres et des boîtes de jeux et juste en face demeurait une commode noire. Sur les murs de couleurs anthracite, divers posters et autres affiches étaient accrochés.

Après un petit moment de silence, Stiles fit quelques pas et se mit également assis sur le lit, aussi loin de Jackson que lui permettait son matelas. Il tapota nerveusement sur ses genoux, le regard fixé sur son camarade, attendant que ce dernier prenne la parole. Stiles n'avait aucune idée de quoi inventer pour leur histoire et comptait sur Jackson pour y remédier.

\- Alors, tu as une idée ? demanda finalement Stiles, incapable d'attendre plus longtemps, son hyperactivité reprenant le dessus.

\- Ah parce qu'en plus de devoir te supporter, je dois faire tout le sale boulot ? fit Jackson avec une grimace dédaigneuse.

\- Eh je n'y suis pour rien moi si Scott a décidé de me mêler à votre histoire ! Au contraire, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je me retrouve impliqué alors que c'était votre pari débile à tous les deux, alors tu seras bien gentil d'arrêter de mettre la faute sur moi !

Jackson ne répondit pas, Stiles avait tout de même raison, le seul fautif était Scott. Il finit par soupirer puis il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de se mettre à réfléchir. Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi inventer, il fallait quelque chose qui convaincrait leurs amis qu'ils étaient véritablement ensemble et ça, ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Stiles n'était pas vraiment l'ami préféré de Jackson et inversement, alors il était persuadé que peu importe ce qu'ils allaient leur raconter, ils n'y croiraient pas.

\- On a qu'à dire que tu es venu chez moi pour une quelconque raison et qu'une chose en entraînant une autre, on a fini par s'embrasser et puis voilà, répondit Jackson d'une voix monotone.

\- Tu n'as pas plus pourrie comme idée ? Ils ne goberont jamais ça, c'est tellement naze !

\- Si tu n'es pas content, tu n'as qu'à trouver quelque chose toi-même !

Stiles soupira, ils n'étaient pas sorti de l'auberge et surtout comment comptaient-ils faire croire aux autres qu'ils sortaient vraiment ensemble alors qu'ils s'entendaient comme chien et chat ?

\- Bon, on va d'abord se calmer, on n'arrivera à rien de cette manière-là et si on veut être convainquant devant les autres on va devoir faire quelques progrès niveau entente, dit finalement Stiles. Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose, histoire de se détendre un peu ?

Jackson accepta et Stiles quitta la chambre pour gagner la cuisine et leur préparer quelques friandises. Il revint cinq minutes plus tard avec un plateau dans les mains où reposaient deux verres, une bouteille de coca et des chips. Il déposa le tout sur le lit, entre Jackson et lui. Il remplit les deux verres avec le soda et en donna un à son camarade avant de porter le sien à sa bouche et d'en boire une gorgée. L'ambiance dans la chambre était légèrement moins tendue qu'au départ, mais ils avaient encore du travail à faire là-dessus.

\- Bien, tu vois que ça marche, j'ai déjà une petite idée qui émerge dans mon fabuleux cerveau, fit Stiles en riant. Alors voilà, on va dire que je vous avais invités, toi et Scott, pour que nous puissions enterrer la hache de guerre, après tout, à cause de vous deux il y a beaucoup de tension dans le groupe. Seulement, Scott n'est pas venu, préférant passer du temps avec Allison – surprenant n'est-ce pas ? – alors toi et moi on a commencé à lui casser gentiment du sucre le dos car après tout il y en a marre qu'il me largue au second plan depuis qu'il a une copine et qu-

\- Stop, le coupa Jackson. Tu tiens vraiment à raconter ça devant Scott ? Pas que votre stupide amitié m'intéresse, mais ça risque de lui plaire moyen, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Stiles le regarda longuement mais il finit par abdiquer, Jackson avait raison, il ne pouvait pas dire ça devant Scott. Jackson l'observa en retour, il savait désormais que Stiles se sentait abandonné par Scott, mais cela n'avait rien de surprenant, tout le groupe s'en était aperçut mais personne n'osait le dire à voix haute, c'était à Scott et Stiles de régler ça.

\- D'accord, tu as raison. On garde quand même le début de l'histoire mais pour la suite on change et on dit qu'on a simplement commencé à parler tous les deux, qu'on s'est rendu compte qu'on avait plusieurs choses en commun et qu-

\- Stop, le coupa à nouveau Jackson. Explique-moi juste ce qu'on pourrait avoir en commun, toi et moi ?

\- Euh… on est tous les deux bi, on est intelligent et on aime jouer à Lacrosse ? demanda Stiles avec hésitation.

Jackson soupira, pourquoi faisait-il cela déjà ? Ah oui, il avait perdu. Il passa machinalement une main dans ses cheveux avant de poser son regard sur Stiles.

\- Ecoute, je ne veux pas que tu crois que je pense que tu es un idiot, mais tu es un idiot. C'est complètement stupide, ils n'y croiront pas.

\- Alors on a commencé à parler puis sous le coup de l'impulsion je t'ai embrassé et tu ne m'as pas repoussé !

\- Ce qui en revient à mon idée initiale, bravo, on a fait un grand pas en avant ! se moqua Jackson.

Stiles se leva rageusement de son lit et se mit à faire les cents pas au centre de la pièce, marmonnant dans sa barbe des choses incompréhensibles aux oreilles de Jackson qui se contentait de l'observer, toujours assis à sa place. Soudainement, il se leva et plaqua Stiles contre la porte close de la chambre, bloquant son corps avec le sien. Stiles ancra ses yeux dans ceux de Jackson, ne comprenant pas bien ce qu'il lui prenait d'un seul coup. Jackson fit glisser sa main le long du bras de Stiles, lui procurant un léger frisson, avant de la poser sur sa joue. Il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Stiles qui écarquilla les yeux, une étrange sensation s'éveillant dans son bas ventre. Jackson ferma ses yeux et mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure de son camarade qui, sans vraiment en prendre conscience, entrouvrit ses lèvres. Leurs langues se rejoignirent immédiatement pour se toucher, se caresser, se mouvoir dans un ballet sensuel et chaud qui fit monter la température de leurs corps. Jackson glissa sa cuisse entre les deux jambes de Stiles et l'appuya doucement contre son endroit sensible, le faisant gémir entre leurs lèvres.

Après de longues secondes, Jackson recula sa bouche de celle de Stiles pour venir titiller le lobe de son oreille. Stiles pencha la tête sur le côté, haletant sous les supplices que lui infligeait Jackson. Ce dernier rangea sa langue et ses dents avant de souffler doucement contre le cou de Stiles, lui arrachant un autre frisson. Il eut un sourire et vint délicatement chuchoter au creux de son oreille.

\- Voilà, tu l'as ton idée. Je viens te chercher demain matin pour qu'on aille au lycée ensemble.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Jackson le saisit par les épaules et le décolla de la porte afin de l'ouvrir et de quitter les lieux le plus rapidement possible. Stiles resta coi quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête et de la baisser, se rendant compte qu'une certaine partie de son anatomie s'était éveillée durant leur échange.

Jackson grimpa dans sa voiture et démarra en trombe, s'éloignant en vitesse de la maison des Stilinski. Son cœur battait la chamade et la scène qui s'était déroulée quelques minutes plus tôt tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il avait embrassé Stiles et il avait apprécié. Pire que ça, il avait aimé, adoré même et il rêvait de recommencer. Jamais il ne se serait imaginé que son camarade pouvait embrasser aussi bien, en fait, jamais il ne se serait imaginé embrasser son camarade et pourtant il l'avait fait et il en voulait encore. Il posa l'une de ses mains sur ses lèvres, il put encore y ressentir le contact de celles de Stiles.

Une fois arrivé chez lui, Jackson se rendit immédiatement dans sa chambre, ignorant ses parents qui discutaient dans la cuisine. Il se laissa tomber mollement sur son lit avant de pousser un long et profond soupir. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris plus tôt, voir Stiles tourner sans s'arrêter dans la chambre l'avait rendu malade et il avait agi sans réfléchir en le bloquant contre la porte. En fait il avait aussi agi sans réfléchir en l'embrassant par la suite, ce n'était absolument pas prévu, ce n'était pas du tout pour donner une idée à Stiles, c'était juste un acte irréfléchi poussé par une pulsion soudaine. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment senti attiré par Stiles. Bien sûr il l'avait déjà regardé lorsqu'ils se changeaient durant leurs entraînements de Lacrosse, mais jamais il ne lui était venu en tête de sortir réellement avec lui. Alors pourquoi les choses étaient-elles désormais différentes ? Pourquoi avait-il encore envie de l'embrasser ? Pourquoi s'imaginait-il nu avec Stiles dans son lit ? Il ne comprenait pas.

Il ferma violemment les yeux, son crâne lui faisait un mal de chien à force de trop réfléchir. Il se massa les tempes puis laissa ses bras retomber de chaque côté de son corps. Il n'était pas très tard, mais Jackson se sentait épuisé, comme si cette journée avait aspiré toute son énergie. Il sombra alors dans un sommeil agité par le doux rêve de ses lèvres parcourant un corps parsemés de grains de beauté.

* * *

 **C'est ainsi que se termine le premier chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous avez envie de lire la suite qui arrivera donc lundi prochain sans faute !**  
 **A très vite mes louveteaux :)**


	2. Découverte du nouveau couple

**Titre : Unis par les liens sacrés d'un pari  
Pairing : Stackson (présence d'autres couples en second plan)  
Rating : M (par la suite, je préviendrais lorsqu'il y aura une scène citronnée)  
Disclamer : L'univers de Teen Wolf et ses personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis, je ne fais que les utiliser à des fins personnelles.**  
 **Résumé : Jackson n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il avait perdu son pari avec cet idiot de Scott McCall. "- Bon vas-y, balance-moi ton gage qu'on en finisse rapidement ! - En fait, il ne se terminera pas si rapidement que ça… il durera même deux semaines. -** **Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? - Sortir avec Stiles."**  
 **Un pari perdu, un gage reçu, une relation impromptue.**  
 **Note (1) : Alors j'avais à la base prévu d'écrire un Sterek, en fait plusieurs Sterek, mais cette idée m'est venue subitement et a soufflé tout le reste. C'était censé être un OS qui s'est rapidement transformé en fiction. Il y aura six chapitres et un épilogue.**  
 **Note (2) : Les six chapitres sont entièrement écris, ils sont en cours de relecture et de correction, il ne me reste plus qu'à taper l'épilogue.**  
 **Note (3) : Les chapitres seront postés chaque lundi.**  
 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le réveil de Jackson sonna, l'extirpant des bras de Morphée. L'adolescent éteignit l'objet sonore et se leva paresseusement de son lit. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller au lycée, il n'avait pas envie de supporter ses camarades de classe et ses professeurs mais surtout, il n'avait pas envie de faire face à Stiles. Il voulait rester chez lui, blottit dans ses couvertures, à essayer d'oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Cependant il s'était fait la promesse de montrer à Scott de quoi il était capable et il n'allait pas abandonner aussi facilement.

Jackson se rendit dans sa salle de bain et prit une douche rapide avant de retourner dans sa chambre, une serviette enroulée autour de sa taille. Il ouvrit son armoire et en sortit des habits. Il s'essuya et s'apprêta avec les vêtements choisi un peu plus tôt. Il se tourna ensuite vers le miroir fixé à son armoire et coiffa ses cheveux avant d'apposer quelques gouttes de parfum sur son cou.

Jackson descendit à la cuisine et s'approcha du réfrigérateur. Il prit la brique de jus d'orange et but directement au goulot tout en sachant que sa mère réprouvait cette action. Il la remit ensuite en place, fit quelques pas en direction du comptoir et prit une pomme dans la corbeille à fruits. Jackson l'essuya rapidement sur son sweat et quitta la cuisine. Il ramassa son sac qui traînait dans l'entrée et sortit. Il grimpa dans sa voiture, croqua un morceau de son fruit et démarra pour se rendre chez Stiles.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la maison des Stilinski, Jackson se figea. La voiture du shérif était garée dans l'allée, juste derrière celle de Stiles ce qui signifiait qu'il était présent et qu'il y avait une chance sur deux pour que ce soit lui qui ouvre la porte. Jackson soupira et sortit de son bolide, il était un homme courageux, il n'allait pas reculer maintenant. Il fit quelques pas, grimpa les marches du perron et sonna à la porte presque instantanément, ayant peur que s'il réfléchissait trop, il fasse marche arrière.

Après une attente qui parut interminable pour Jackson, la porte s'ouvrit. L'adolescent, qui avait les doigts croisés derrière son dos, priant pour que ce ne soit pas John Stilinski qui se présente devant lui, avait l'impression que cette fichue porte s'ouvrait au ralentit, comme pour le narguer. Lorsqu'enfin elle fut entièrement ouverte, Jackson se décomposa sur place car devant lui se tenait bien évidement le shérif, habillé de son uniforme de shérif, avec son étoile de shérif accrochée à sa chemise, son revolver de shérif à sa ceinture et son attitude de papa shérif protecteur collé au visage.

\- Bonjour monsieur Stilinski, je suis venu chercher Stiles…

\- Et tu es ? demanda suspicieusement le shérif.

Jackson s'immobilisa une seconde avant d'afficher un petit sourire. Scott avait bien dit que tout le monde devait croire en leur relation, alors il n'allait pas se priver de l'annoncer au papa du principal concerné, même si celui-ci portait un pistolet probablement entièrement chargé à sa ceinture. Jackson tendit sa main devant lui, souriant davantage au shérif.

\- Je suis Jackson Whittemore, le petit-ami de Stiles.

Si Jackson ne serait pas un aussi bon acteur, il serait certainement plié de rire devant la tête qu'affichait désormais le shérif la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, il bégaya quelques mots, n'arrivant pas à formuler une phrase entière. Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, Stiles arriva, son sac pendouillant à son épaule. En voyant l'état de son père, il se liquéfia sur place et tourna son regard sur Jackson, mortifié.

\- Tu lui as dit ?

\- Bien sûr, je ne savais pas que notre relation devait restée secrète… j'ai fait une bêtise ? demanda Jackson en toute innocence.

\- Non, non tu as bien fait, répondit Stiles en le fusillant du regard. A ce soir, P'pa.

Stiles dépassa son père et attrapa le bras de Jackson, le tirant à sa suite vers la voiture de ce dernier.

\- Attends Stiles ! Je… Protégez-vous ! cria son père pour se faire entendre au loin.

Stiles se frappa le front et maugréa dans sa barbe que désormais tout le quartier était au courant avant de s'arrêter devant la voiture de Jackson qui lui, ne cessait de pouffer. Stiles lui donna un coup dans l'épaule en lui lançant un regard noir, ce qui ne calma pas Jackson, au contraire.

\- Bon tu arrêtes de rire comme un idiot ? Heureusement que mon père était au courant de ma bisexualité parce que je n'ose imaginer l'infarctus qu'il aurait fait !

\- S'il est courant, pourquoi était-il autant choqué ? demanda Jackson qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits.

\- Je n'avais jamais présenté d'homme à mon père, je pense que malgré le fait qu'il le sache il s'attendait à ce que je ramène une copine et non un copain, expliqua Stiles.

Jackson haussa les épaules avant de déverrouiller les portières de sa voiture et d'ouvrir celle côté passager. Stiles le remercia d'un signe de la tête et s'engouffra dans le véhicule. Jackson claqua la portière derrière lui et fit le tour pour rejoindre le côté conducteur. Il s'assit devant le volant et démarra avant de s'éloigner de la maison des Stilinski et de conduire en direction du lycée.

\- Mon père n'était pas obligé d'être au courant, reprit Stiles. Quand les deux semaines seront finies, il se demandera pourquoi on n'est plus ensemble.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à dire que ça ne collait pas entre nous, c'est simple.

\- Ou alors je pourrais lui dire que tu m'as trompé, de cette manière je suis sûr qu'il trouvera plusieurs façons de te punir.

\- Ce serait idiot, mon père est un excellent avocat.

Stiles soupira, Jackson avait une répartie pour tout. L'adolescent déposa son regard sur le conducteur qui était concentré sur le route et l'observa quelques instants. La scène de la veille lui revint en mémoire et il sentit ses joues qui commençaient doucement à brûler. Il détourna son visage et tritura nerveusement ses mains. Jackson lui jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de souffler.

\- Arrête d'être aussi stressé sinon tu ne seras pas du tout convainquant devant les autres. J'espère que ce n'est pas le baiser qui te met dans cet état car il y en aura sûrement d'autres. Scott a dit que tout le monde devait y croire alors je vais me comporter comme si on était réellement un couple et montrer à cet idiot de quoi Jackson Whittemore est capable !

\- Mais moi je n'ai jamais demandé à être mêlé à cette histoire ! se plaignit Stiles.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à le rappeler à Scott une fois tout ceci fini, c'est grâce à lui que tu te retrouves coincé avec moi.

Stiles n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, ils venaient d'arriver au lycée. Jackson se gara à quelques mètres seulement de la porte principale et éteignit le moteur. Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la portière et se tourna vers Stiles.

\- Oh une dernière chose, je suis du genre à montrer aux autres que mon partenaire m'appartient.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et un sourire moqueur avant de sortir du véhicule, vite suivit de Stiles qui avait le cœur qui courait au galop. Jackson verrouilla les portières et fit le tour de sa Porsche pour se retrouver en face de Stiles. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux, surpris de voir l'hyperactif en compagnie de Jackson. Ce dernier enroula son bras autour de la taille de son prétendu petit-ami et se mit à marcher de cette manière en direction de la porte. A leur passage, des chuchotements se firent entendre et quelques personnes les pointèrent du doigt. Stiles fit son maximum pour ne pas avoir l'air mal à l'aise mais il était sûr d'arborer un air constipé, blottit ainsi dans les bras de Jackson.

En arrivant dans le bâtiment, tous cessèrent leur activité première pour examiner le nouveau couple qui se tenait bras-dessus bras-dessous. Si Jackson avait l'habitude d'être le centre de l'attention, ce n'était pas le cas de Stiles qui avait l'impression de passer sous rayons x. Ils passèrent devant Scott et Allison qui se trouvaient devant le casier de celle-ci, Jackson leur adressa un signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire tandis que Stiles fit mine de ne pas les avoir vus.

\- Je rêve ou je viens de voir Jackson et Stiles, ensemble ? demanda Allison comme si c'était un Alien qui était passé devant elle.

\- Non, tu ne rêves pas, répondit Scott en faisant mine de ne pas être au courant.

En réalité Scott était réellement surpris, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'ils arrivent de cette manière au lycée, il s'était imaginé qu'ils seraient restés un peu plus discret, connaissant Jackson qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de se montrer en compagnie d'un être « inférieur » à lui.

La matinée passa d'une lenteur incroyable pour Stiles qui dut faire face aux questions de plusieurs élèves, aux regards noirs d'une dizaine de filles, aux moqueries de quelques garçons, cependant Jackson avait toujours été là pour repousser ses assaillants, leur faisant comprendre qu'ils devaient s'occuper de leurs affaires.

Lors de la pause de midi, Jackson se rendit au réfectoire main dans la main avec Stiles. Ils prirent leur repas et allèrent s'asseoir à leur table habituelle, où leur groupe au grand complet les attendait avec impatience. Ils avaient essayés toute la matinée de les interroger, en vain, et ils comptaient bien désormais obtenir des réponses à leurs questions. Jackson et Stiles se mirent assis côte à côte et commencèrent à manger tandis que leurs amis ne les quittaient pas du regard.

\- Quoi ?! cracha Jackson, blasé du comportement de leurs amis.

\- Bah on veut tout savoir ! fit Erica, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oui, rajouta Lydia, toi et Stiles ensemble, cela semble un peu surréaliste, tu ne crois pas ?

Jackson posa ses yeux sur Lydia qui lui adressa un sourire mauvais. Il fronça les sourcils et lança un regard à Scott qui se contenta de détourner les yeux, un air coupable au visage. Jackson était presque persuadé que Lydia était derrière tout ça, d'ailleurs cela ne l'étonnait même pas, elle était du genre rancunière. Après être sortit quelques mois avec elle, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne l'aimait pas et il avait préféré rompre, bien sûr cela n'avait pas été au goût de l'adolescente qui elle, éprouvait de forts sentiments pour lui.

\- Non pas du tout, tu vois, je pense plutôt que ça semble surréaliste pour toi que je sois avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi, mais il va falloir t'y faire, je suis avec Stiles maintenant.

Comme pour approuver ses dires, il déposa son bras sur les épaules de Stiles et l'attira contre lui, lançant un regard provocateur à la jeune femme. Stiles essaya de se faire tout petit, après avoir été associé au défi stupide entre Scott et Jackson, voilà qu'il se retrouvait au centre de la dispute entre Lydia et Jackson, qu'avait-il bien put faire pour être sanctionné de cette manière ?

\- Alors vous sortez vraiment ensemble ? demanda Allison, toujours aussi surprise.

\- Oui, mais c'est tout récent, répondit Stiles qui savait que c'était à lui de raconter leur petite mise au point. En fait il est venu chez moi ce week-end, j'avais organisé une petite réunion avec lui et Scott pour qu'ils puissent enterrer la hache de guerre, mais Scott n'est pas venu. Alors j'ai commencé à faire les cents pas dans ma chambre, j'avais oublié qu'il devait voir Allison et pour… hum… me calmer…

Stiles sentit ses joues chauffer et plus aucun mot ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. Il entendit Erica glousser et détourna le regard, gêné. Scott fronça les sourcils, se demandant si Stiles jouait la comédie ou s'il était réellement troublé.

\- Disons qu'il me rendait malade de tourner en rond comme un fauve dans sa cage alors je l'ai bloqué contre la porte et je l'ai tout simplement embrassé. Après ça, on a décidé d'essayer de sortir ensemble pour voir ce que ça donnerait.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai du mal à croire à votre histoire ? s'enquit Lydia qui n'avait visiblement pas envie que les autres gobent leur bobard.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on mentirait ? rétorqua Jackson en fronçant les sourcils, perdant peu à peu son calme face aux attaques de la jeune femme.

\- Je ne sais pas à toi de nous le dire.

Les autres membres du groupe étaient silencieux et écoutaient leur échange, priant pour qu'aucun des deux n'explose. Jackson toisa Lydia du regard durant quelques secondes avant de lui sourire de manière provocante.

\- Passe à autre chose, Lydia, fais comme moi et trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre.

Jackson se tourna ensuite vers Stiles et déposa sa main sur sa nuque pour approcher leurs visages et ainsi, sans plus de cérémonie, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Stiles se tendit mais fit son possible pour ne pas avoir l'air surpris. D'un coup de langue bien placé, Jackson força l'entrée de la cavité buccale de Stiles, transformant leur simple baiser en quelque chose de bien plus langoureux, le tout, sous les regards ahuris de leurs camarades.

Lydia fronça les sourcils, elle avait demandé – exigé – à Scott de lui donner ce foutu gage pour le ridiculiser, persuadée qu'il refuserait ou qu'il n'assumerait pas de faire ce genre de choses avec Stiles devant tout le monde mais en fin de compte, c'était elle qui se retrouvait humilié, et ce, devant une grande partie de leur lycée. Elle se leva de sa chaise et s'en alla à grandes enjambées, faisant virevolter ses longs cheveux blonds vénitiens derrière elle. Elle avait réalisé désormais qu'elle n'avait plus aucune chance avec Jackson, elle savait qu'il n'était pas réellement en couple avec Stiles, mais il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais rien entre eux.

Jackson se sépara des lèvres de son prétendu petit-ami et observa son ancienne petite-amie quitter le réfectoire. Il ne voulait pas la blesser, il ne la détestait pas mais il voulait simplement qu'elle tourna la page, comme lui il l'avait fait. Il posa son regard sur Erica qui venait de glousser, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Jackson arqua un sourcil, visiblement ils avaient au moins réussis à convaincre la pulpeuse blonde qui devait s'imaginer beaucoup de choses pas très catholique dans son esprit dévergondé.

\- Deux semaines, lança soudainement Scott.

Les regards de ses amis se posèrent sur lui et quelques sourires se dessinèrent sur leurs visages.

\- Un mois, rajouta Ethan.

\- Moi je pencherais plus pour trois mois, renchéri Danny.

\- Vous êtes en train de parier sur la durée de leur couple ? demanda Allison avec stupéfaction.

\- Ça pourrait être marrant… Je dirais une semaine et Jackson le trompe avec une bimbo sulfureuse, émit Isaac, sûr de lui.

Jackson croisa les bras sur son torse, en lançant un regard en biais à Isaac qui lui fit un sourire innocent. Stiles soupira, pourquoi n'était-il pas surpris que ses amis fassent ce genre de paris ?

\- Moi, fit la mélodieuse voix d'Erica, je vous dis qu'ils ne se lasseront jamais l'un de l'autre.

Tous la regardèrent avec étonnement, même Jackson et Stiles qui se demandèrent s'ils avaient si bien joués la comédie pour qu'elle ose prétendre ce genre de chose.

\- Ça marche, fit Scott tout sourire, déjà sûr de gagner. Le gagnant recevra vingt dollars de la part de chaque pariant.

\- Je ne vais pas attendre leurs morts pour toucher mes gains ! s'exclama Erica.

\- Euh eh bien… si dans quatre mois ils sont toujours ensemble, dépassant la durée maximale donnée, on dira que c'est toi qui as gagné alors, répondit Scott sans grande conviction.

\- Vendu !

\- Vous savez qu'on est toujours là et qu'on a entendu vos paris, fit Stiles, ennuyé du comportement de ses amis.

\- T'inquiètes pas, Bro, je te filerais la moitié du butin, dit Scott en donnant une tape amicale sur son épaule.

\- Tu vas perdre, déclara Erica en se levant, prenant son plateau avec elle. Viens chéri, laissons ces loosers et allons savourer notre future victoire.

Boyd se leva à son tour, incapable de refuser quelque chose à sa tendre bien-aimée et la suivit hors du réfectoire après s'être débarrassé de leurs plateaux. Isaac ne tarda pas à suivre le mouvement, Danny et Ethan firent de même, voulant passer un petit moment seuls. Allison s'excusa, embrassa Scott et quitta à son tour la cantine, désirant retrouver Lydia pour voir si elle allait bien. Scott attendit quelques minutes avant de poser son regard sur Jackson et Stiles, à tour de rôle.

\- Alors, nous avons été assez convainquant ? demanda Jackson avec un sourire ironique.

\- Peut-être un peu trop… Comment vous est venue cette histoire ?

Jackson accentua son sourire et se pencha en avant, s'approchant un peu plus de Scott.

\- En l'expérimentant, tout simplement.

\- Jackson ! s'écria Stiles qui ne voulait pas particulièrement que son frère de cœur soit au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Vous savez que tout ça c'est censé être faux, hein ?! Vous n'étiez pas obligé de vous embrasser alors qu'il n'y avait personne autour de vous.

\- Est-ce qu'on te demande ce que vous faîtes, toi et Allison, quand vous êtes seuls ? s'enquit Stiles.

\- Mais nous on est un vrai couple, réfuta Scott qui ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir son ami.

Le cœur de Stiles loupa un battement, sans comprendre pourquoi, la phrase prononcée par Scott lui tordait douloureusement les entrailles. Il fronça les sourcils et tapa de son poing contre la table, faisant sursauter Jackson et Scott.

\- En attendant c'est à cause de toi ce qu'il se passe alors je me passerais de tes commentaires !

Stiles attrapa son plateau avec une main et saisit le bras de son prétendu petit-ami avec l'autre, l'obligeant à le suivre. Stiles était énervé par l'attitude de Scott. Non seulement celui-ci exigeait qu'il sorte avec Jackson pour son stupide défi mais en plus il se permettait de leur faire des reproches. Après avoir déposés leurs plateaux, ils quittèrent le réfectoire sous le regard ébahi de Scott qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que Stiles se fâche un jour contre lui.

Dans les couloirs, Stiles marchait en tapant des pieds tandis que Jackson se contentait de le suivre avec nonchalance, les mains dans les poches. Il n'avait jamais vu Stiles en colère contre son meilleur ami, pas de cette manière-là en tout cas. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le casier de l'hyperactif qui l'ouvrit avec rage. Il ouvrit son sac, déposa les manuels dont il n'avait plus besoin et prit ceux des prochains cours avant de refermer la petite porte métallique. Stiles se tourna ensuite vers Jackson et ils se considèrent du regard durant quelques secondes. A deux pas d'eux, une groupe de filles les observait et marmonnait des choses sur eux. Jackson prit la main de Stiles dans la sienne et la caressa doucement à l'aide de son pouce. Stiles savait que c'était de la comédie, qu'il faisait ça juste pour les groupies un peu plus loin, mais cela eu quand même le bénéfice de le détendre et ce, presque instantanément.

\- C'est bon, tu es calmé ?

Stiles acquiesça d'un signe de la tête et, se laissant bercer par l'ambiance chaleureuse qui les avait envahi, il se pelotonna contre le torse de Jackson, nichant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il put sentir le corps de Jackson se tendre devant cet acte audacieux avant de s'apaiser doucement. Jackson referma ses bras sur la taille de Stiles et les filles plus loin se mirent à caqueter en rougissant comme des pucelles. Stiles se sentait bien là, blottit tout contre Jackson, son odeur envahissant ses narines.

La sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours retentit et ils durent se détacher l'un de l'autre. Jackson tendit sa main vers Stiles qui la saisit dans la sienne et ils se rendirent en salle de classe. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Scott leur lança un regard que Stiles ignora, bien décidé à le bouder encore un peu. Ils se mirent assis, parés à subir le restant de la journée.

Lorsque la cloche résonna pour la dernière fois de la journée, le groupe d'ami rejoignit le parking. Danny et Ethan partirent rapidement sur la moto de ce dernier, apparemment ils avaient une petite sortie de prévue. Lydia n'était pas restée longtemps non plus, elle avait gagné sa voiture et s'était éclipsé sans demander son reste. Isaac ne voulant pas être la septième roue du carrosse fila avant d'avoir la nausée entre tous ces couples. Erica fit un pas en direction de Stiles et le pointa du doigt.

\- Mercredi, on quitte tôt dans l'après-midi, on pourrait se faire un cinéma tous ensemble ?

\- Lydia ne voudra pas venir, déclara Allison en faisant un signe de la tête en direction de Jackson. Et si Isaac est le seul célibataire, il refusera aussi.

\- Tant pis, ce sera une sortie entre couples alors ! s'exclama Erica en haussant les épaules.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, Scott lui avait demandé de proposer cette stupide sortie, il en était persuadé, après tout « c'est trop cool les sorties entre couples ».

\- J'accepte seulement si on ne va pas voir une comédie romantique, fit Jackson en se souvenant de tous les films que Lydia lui avait forcé à regarder quand ils étaient ensemble.

\- Promis, concéda la pulpeuse adolescente en souriant.

Stiles consentit à son tour, vite suivit d'Allison et de Scott. Erica demanda à Jackson d'en informer Danny pour l'inviter lui et son petit-ami à cette sortie et il acquiesça d'un signe de la tête. Elle les salua et prit la main de Boyd dans la sienne pour s'éloigner et disparaître un peu plus loin dans la voiture de son aimé.

\- Bon, on va y aller aussi, mon père doit certainement m'attendre pour que je lui donne quelques explications à cause de ce matin, soupira Stiles en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Ce matin ? l'interrogea Scott.

\- Oui, Jackson a eu la merveilleuse idée de se présenter à mon père avant que je n'ai le temps de le mettre au courant, répondit l'hyperactif en jetant un regard coupable à son frère de cœur.

\- Tu as fait quoi ? hurla Scott en se tournant vers Jackson, consterné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien moi, si j'ai envie que tout le monde soit au courant de ma relation avec Stiles, fit Jackson en passant un bras possessif autour des épaules de son prétendu petit-ami.

Jackson lança un regard de défi à Scott, c'était tout de même lui qui lui avait dit qu'il voulait que tout le monde soit au courant, qu'ils les prennent pour des amants passionnés et amoureux comme jamais, ce n'était pas son idée à lui. Scott soupira, cette histoire commençait à aller beaucoup trop loin, si le shérif apprenait que la relation de son fils était fausse, il ne donnait pas cher de la peau de Jackson.

\- Allons-y.

Jackson ouvrit la portière et laissa Stiles monter avant de la refermer et de faire le tour du véhicule pour grimper devant le volant. Il démarra, fit un signe de la main aux deux tourtereaux encore à l'extérieur et s'éloigna du lycée. Sur la route, aucun des deux adolescents ne parla, ce qui était extrêmement étrange pour le cas de Stiles. A plusieurs reprises Jackson lui lança une œillade pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il avait mais il semblait seulement épuisé.

Quand ils arrivèrent et que Stiles remarqua la voiture de son père, il soupira. Durant le trajet il avait tant espéré que celui-ci soit au travail, mais visiblement il n'avait pas de chance. Il sortit de la voiture, Jackson fit de même. Stiles lui lança un regard interrogateur alors que son camarade s'approchait de lui. Jackson déposa l'une de ses mains sur la taille de Stiles et l'autre derrière sa nuque, puis il se pencha vers son oreille.

\- Ton père nous regarde à travers la vitre, je suis sûr qu'il guettait ton arrivée, chuchota Jackson.

Stiles ferma les yeux tandis qu'un frisson parcouru son corps. Son cœur battait la chamade et son corps ne désirait qu'une chose et c'était d'avoir encore plus de contacts avec celui de Jackson. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, l'hyperactif ressentait des sensations qu'il n'avait jamais perçut auparavant au touché du jeune homme et cela le troublait énormément.

\- Demain matin, je passe aussi te chercher, soit prêt.

\- Tu comptes m'emmener au lycée tous les jours maintenant ? demanda Stiles alors que sa Jeep lui manquait déjà.

\- Non, c'est juste le temps qu'ils s'habituent à « nous ». Mercredi tu pourras venir seul, ce sera aussi plus simple pour la sortie, je n'habite pas loin du centre-ville et je pourrais rentrer plus rapidement chez moi et crois-moi, après avoir passé une journée entière en compagnie d'Erica et de ses envies, j'aurais plus que besoin de rentrer directement chez moi.

Stiles se mit à rire, Jackson n'était pas si détestable que ça en fin de compte, il était même plutôt drôle. La porte d'entrée des Stilinski s'ouvrit en grand et le shérif s'avança, s'arrêtant dans le cadre de la porte. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et déposa un regard surprotecteur sur son fils. Jackson déposa un simple baiser sur le coin des lèvres de Stiles, ne voulant sûrement pas pousser sa chance jusqu'au bord du précipice puis il s'éloigna de son camarade et remonta dans sa Porsche après un dernier salut de la main.

L'hyperactif le regarda s'éloigner puis il prit une grande inspiration avant de se diriger vers son père. Le shérif le laissa passer et il referma la porte derrière eux. Ils s'installèrent à la table de la cuisine, autour d'un café bien noir pour le shérif et d'un verre de lait pour Stiles, ayant l'interdiction de boire ce genre d'infusion énergétique. John lui posa diverses questions sur sa relation avec Jackson et Stiles se força de détourner certaines réalités pour éviter de devoir mentir à son père, il détestait faire ça.

Il lui raconta alors qu'il était un camarade de classe, qu'ils faisaient partit du même groupe d'amis, qu'ils étaient tous deux dans l'équipe de Lacrosse et que s'ils sortaient ensemble s'étaient « grâce » à Scott qui les avait en quelques sortes poussés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Stiles dût bien évidement lui parler plus en détails de Jackson, même s'il était persuadé que le lendemain, au poste de police, son père chercherait dans la base de données pour s'assurer qu'il n'y soit pas enregistré.

Au bout d'une heure qui parut affreusement longue pour Stiles, il eut l'autorisation de monter dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs, non sans avoir le droit à un dernier conseil de la part de son père, insistant bien sur le fait que même s'ils étaient deux garçons, ils devaient se protéger.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour le chapitre 2 :) Je le poste assez tard il est vrai... je dois avouer que j'avais oublié que c'était aujourd'hui que je devais poster, excusez-moi . Donc voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et je vous dis à lundi prochain pour le chapitre 3 !**

 **A bientôt mes louveteaux !**


	3. Jeux vidéo et dîner

**Titre : Unis par les liens sacrés d'un pari  
Pairing : Stackson (présence d'autres couples en second plan)  
Rating : M (par la suite, je préviendrais lorsqu'il y aura une scène citronnée)  
Disclamer : L'univers de Teen Wolf et ses personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis, je ne fais que les utiliser à des fins personnelles.**  
 **Résumé : Jackson n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il avait perdu son pari avec cet idiot de Scott McCall. "- Bon vas-y, balance-moi ton gage qu'on en finisse rapidement ! - En fait, il ne se terminera pas si rapidement que ça… il durera même deux semaines. -** **Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? - Sortir avec Stiles."**  
 **Un pari perdu, un gage reçu, une relation impromptue.**  
 **Note (1) : Alors j'avais à la base prévu d'écrire un Sterek, en fait plusieurs Sterek, mais cette idée m'est venue subitement et a soufflé tout le reste. C'était censé être un OS qui s'est rapidement transformé en fiction. Il y aura six chapitres et un épilogue.**  
 **Note (2) : Les six chapitres sont entièrement écris, ils sont en cours de relecture et de correction, il ne me reste plus qu'à taper l'épilogue.**  
 **Note (3) : Les chapitres seront postés chaque lundi.**  
 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Le lendemain matin lorsque Jackson passa chercher Stiles, il fut heureux que le shérif ne soit pas présent. Il put donc simplement saluer son camarade de classe et l'emmener au lycée. Durant le trajet, Stiles fut un peu plus bavard que la veille, lui racontant l'interrogatoire que lui avait fait subir son père.

Heureusement pour eux, la deuxième journée de leur relation fut moins fatigante que la première. Il y avait eu moins de curieux, moins de questions, moins de pressions. Stiles avait eu le temps de discuter avec Jackson et comme il l'avait pensé la veille, il n'était pas si détestable que ça quand on apprenait à le connaître et qu'il ne jouait pas l'imbécile hautain. Stiles avait fini par arrêter de faire la tête à Scott, incapable de résister plus longtemps à son regard de chien battu. Jackson avait échangé deux mots avec Lydia, qui s'était excusée de son comportement et qu'elle allait essayer de l'oublier, comme lui s'évertuait à le faire. Il avait ensuite parlé avec Danny et l'avait invité à se joindre à eux pour la sortie du lendemain, son ami avait simplement accepté, lui disant qu'il serait présent avec Ethan.

A la fin des cours, Jackson et Stiles saluèrent leurs amis et regagnèrent le parking. Ils roulèrent en direction de la maison des Stilinski et l'hyperactif se chargea de faire la conversation. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils se rendirent compte que le shérif n'était pas là. Stiles descendit du véhicule et se pencha au travers de la vitre baissée. Il sembla hésiter une seconde puis il soupira.

\- Tu veux venir jouer à la Play ? J'ai quelques jeux encore sous plastique que je n'ai pas testé depuis que je me retrouve seul, abandonné de Scott.

\- Je ne suis pas un substitut, répondit Jackson en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu n'en es pas un, je ne t'invite pas parce que Scott n'est pas là, mais parce que toi tu es là.

Jackson arqua un sourcil, n'étant pas sûr de comprendre la phrase de l'hyperactif. Cependant il finit tout de même par sortir de la voiture et par suivre l'adolescent jusqu'à sa chambre. Stiles dépoussiéra les manettes et la console avant de la mettre en route et de proposer plusieurs jeux à Jackson. Ce dernier choisit un jeu de combat et ils s'assirent tous deux sur le lit, manettes en main.

Après plusieurs défaites, Jackson décida qu'il était temps de s'en sortir triomphant, il arrêta donc de la jouer fairplay. Entre chatouiller son camarade, lui cacher les yeux ou encore lui voler sa manette, Jackson avait recours à plusieurs moyens pour soustraire la victoire à Stiles. Ce dernier se révolta et sauta sur son partenaire dans l'espoir de récupérer sa manette que Jackson tentait de dissimuler derrière son dos mais l'hyperactif ayant moins de puissance que son camarade, il se retrouva rapidement dans la position inverse, Jackson assit sur son bassin.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants puis, n'y tenant plus, ils comblèrent le peu de distance qui les séparait. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent de manière presque imperceptible avant de se caresser affectueusement. Le baiser était chaste, doux, presque tendre. Le cerveau de Stiles semblait se ramollir telle une guimauve sous un soleil ardent. Finalement le baiser devint plus langoureux, plus intense, mettant le feu à leurs corps. Jackson donna un léger coup de bassin, faisant gémir Stiles entre deux embrassades.

La température grimpait sensiblement dans la pièce avec pour fond sonore la musique d'ambiance du jeu de combat mêlés à leurs soupirs de plaisir. Jackson fit glisser sa main le long des côtes de Stiles et la déposa sur sa hanche. Il passa ses doigts sous le t-shirt de l'hyperactif et effleura délicatement sa peau, le faisant frémir. Stiles, ne souhaitant pas rester inactif, remua son bassin, faisant toucher leurs virilités à travers leurs jeans. Ils gémirent de concert, s'abandonnant dans les affres du désir.

Ils n'entendirent pas qu'une voiture se garait dans l'allée, ils n'entendirent pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer, ils n'entendirent pas le trousseau de clés être négligemment jeté dans un bol en terre cuite, ils n'entendirent pas les escaliers qui grinçaient sous le poids du shérif, ils n'entendirent pas les bruits de pas qui s'approchaient de la chambre de Stiles tout comme ils n'entendirent pas la porte de ladite chambre s'ouvrir.

\- Stiles, la voiture garée dans l'allée-

Le shérif laissa sa phrase en suspens tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillaient sous la surprise. Jackson fit un bond hors du lit, mettant ses mains sur le haut de son jeans pour cacher une certaine partie de son anatomie qui se trouvait au garde-à-vous. Stiles fit de même, mais avec son oreiller.

\- C'est bien celle de ton ami, n'est-ce pas ? reprit John.

\- P-papa ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! tenta Stiles le tout pour le tout.

\- Ah oui ? Alors vous n'étiez pas du tout sur le point de faire ce que je pense que vous étiez sur le point de faire ? demanda le shérif.

\- Non ! Enfin si mais non ! Enfin, je veux dire si, peut-être bien que oui. Oui on était sur le point de…

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, se rendant compte qu'ils avaient failli coucher ensemble alors qu'ils n'étaient pas censés être réellement ensemble. Il déposa ses yeux sur Jackson qui se contentait de garder sa tête baissée, honteux de s'être fait prendre dans cette position par le père de Stiles, qui était le shérif de Beacon Hills de surcroit.

\- En bas, tous les deux ! ordonna le shérif avant de sortir de la chambre.

Jackson laissa retomber mollement ses mains le long de son corps, toute excitation s'étant évaporée. Il osa enfin une œillade vers Stiles, qui le regardait avec incompréhension et appréhension mélangée. Jackson soupira et s'approcha de Stiles avant de tendre sa main devant lui. L'hyperactif s'en saisit presque immédiatement, comme s'il ressentait le besoin de le toucher et de s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas disparaître. Ensemble, ils descendirent les escaliers et rejoignirent John dans la cuisine qui avait un téléphone en main et une brochure devant les yeux.

\- Tu aimes la pizza ? demanda-t-il à l'attention de Jackson.

L'adolescent hocha la tête et le shérif commanda trois pizzas après leur avoir demandé ce qu'ils désiraient. John s'approcha ensuite du réfrigérateur pour en sortir une bière et une bouteille de soda. Il fit un signe à Stiles, lui sommant de prendre des verres dans le placard. L'hyperactif s'exécuta et les déposa sur la table avant que le shérif ne les remplisse.

\- Asseyez-vous.

Les adolescents obtempérèrent sans discuter, prenant chacun un verre. Jackson le porta à ses lèvres et le vida à moitié d'une traite, ayant la gorge complètement asséchée. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait encore là, il s'imaginait déjà rentrer chez lui à coups de pieds dans le cul.

\- Stiles m'a dit que tu étais dans l'équipe de Lacrosse, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui, je suis le capitaine de l'équipe.

\- Whittemore, ce nom me dit quelque chose, mais j'ai beau réfléchir, rien ne me viens, continua le shérif.

\- Mon père est avocat, vous l'avez sûrement déjà rencontré sur l'une de vos affaires.

\- Ça doit sûrement être ça oui… Donc si ton père est avocat je suppose que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter d'une quelconque mauvaise influence que tu pourrais avoir sur mon fils ?

\- Papa, soupira Stiles qui souhaitait se faire engloutir par les dalles du carrelage de la cuisine.

\- J'ai un bon poste au sein de notre équipe sportive, j'ai de bonnes notes à l'école et mon casier judiciaire est vierge, alors je suppose que non, répondit Jackson.

\- Tu me sembles être quelqu'un de bien, Jackson, j'espère que je ne me trompe pas.

Stiles écoutait leur échange, de plus en plus désolé de faire croire à son père qu'il était véritablement avec Jackson, lorsque les images de l'évènement qui s'était produit un peu plus tôt lui revinrent en mémoire. Soit ils avaient oubliés qu'ils étaient seuls et qu'ils n'avaient donc pas besoin de jouer la comédie, soit ils en avaient vraiment eu envie et avaient simplement obéis à leurs instincts. Stiles pencha pour la seconde option, mais celle-ci l'effraya. Quand viendra le moment de se séparer de Jackson, une fois les deux semaines révolues, Stiles n'était pas sûr de pouvoir effacer de son esprit tous ces moments passés avec lui et cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'ils faisaient semblant d'être un couple.

Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes durant lesquelles c'étaient étrangement le shérif et Jackson qui avaient conversés, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Stiles sauta sur ses deux pieds, heureux de pouvoir enfin bouger, et courut presque jusqu'à la porte. En chemin, il prit le portefeuille de son père qui se trouvait dans la veste de son uniforme. Il paya les trois pizzas, remercia le coursier et referma la porte avec son pied ayant ses deux mains prises. Il revint dans la cuisine et déposa les boîtes en carton au centre de la table. Après s'être assuré que chaque pizza correspondait bien au désir de chacun, ils se souhaitèrent un bon appétit et commencèrent à manger.

Une ambiance chaleureuse avait pris place dans la cuisine. Tout en dégustant leur pizza, ils discutèrent gaiement, surtout de Lacrosse mais aussi des cours, de leurs amis et également de la sortie prévue le lendemain. Jackson se sentait bien au milieu du shérif et de son prétendu petit-ami. Chez lui, les repas de familles étaient rares, voir quasi-inexistants, il se trouvait la plupart du temps seul dans leur luxueuse mais tellement froide maison. Stiles engouffra sa dernière part de pizza dans sa bouche tout en faisant de larges signes pour démontrer à quel point Erica pouvait être effrayante lorsque Boyd n'était pas du même avis qu'elle, ce qui n'arrivait que très rarement, forcément.

\- D'ailleurs c'est son idée, la sortie de demain, et je peux te dire que Jackson n'a pas mis longtemps à accepter ! s'esclaffa Stiles.

\- N'importe quoi, j'ai accepté seulement parce que j'avais envie d'aller au cinéma avec vous tous, pas parce qu'elle peut se montrer effrayante.

\- Mais oui, va essayer de faire gober ça à quelqu'un d'autre, moi je ne suis pas dupe.

Jackson leva les yeux au ciel devant l'immaturité de l'hyperactif puis il s'essuya les mains sur le torchon que le shérif lui avait donné en voyant qu'il avait terminé de manger.

\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir de croire ça, alors je t'en prie.

\- Tu vois, j'ai toujours raison ! rétorqua Stiles en zieutant son père, fier d'avoir gagné contre Jackson.

\- Oui, mon fils, oui, soupira le shérif qui préférait ne pas contredire sa progéniture.

John se leva de sa chaise et débarrassa la table, pliant et jetant les cartons dans la poubelle appropriée. Jackson se redressa également, prit les verres vides et les déposa dans l'évier. Stiles s'approcha et poussa doucement son prétendu petit-ami qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir le robinet d'eau.

\- Je vais laver ça, retourne t'asseoir, tu es notre invité !

Jackson obéi sans rechigner, après tout faire la vaisselle ce n'était pas l'une de ses habitudes, mais il avait de bonnes manières et était désireux de les montrer. Stiles se saisit de l'éponge et du produit vaisselle puis il nettoya les deux verres avant de les essuyer et de les ranger à leur place. Heureusement pour lui qu'ils avaient commandés leur nourriture, comme ça il n'avait pas grand-chose à laver.

\- Il se fait tard, Jackson, tu devrais rentrer chez toi, tes parents doivent s'inquiéter.

L'adolescent se retint de contredire le shérif, ses parents n'avaient sans doute même pas remarqués son absence. Il se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de la tête et de quitter la cuisine. Il marcha jusqu'à l'entrée, prit sa veste en cuir et la passa sur ses épaules. John et Stiles arrivèrent à sa suite et Jackson serra la main du shérif dans la sienne.

\- Merci beaucoup pour ce dîner et, hm, désolé pour…

\- C'est oublié, fit John en souriant, mais à l'avenir évitez de le faire alors que je risque de vous surprendre.

\- C'est promis, on se montrera prudent.

Stiles se mit à tousser de gêne et lança un regard courroucé à Jackson qui se mit à rire. L'adolescent salua le shérif, le remercia une dernière fois et s'éloigna de la maison pour rejoindre sa Porsche. Stiles le suivit, fermant la porte derrière lui après s'être assuré que son père ne les observerait pas cette fois-ci.

\- Jackson, je suis désolé, je n'avais pas prévu… tout ça, s'excusa Stiles en triturant nerveusement ses doigts.

\- Non, c'était agréable. Dans la chambre et dans la cuisine, c'était agréable, de manières différentes bien sûr. Je ne regrette pas ce qu'il se passait et j'ai aimé ce moment avec ton père, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude des repas de ce genre mais c'était bien.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Stiles, Jackson semblait embarrassé par ses propos. L'hyperactif fit un pas en direction de son camarade et le serra dans ses bras. Jackson l'enlaça en retour, glissant ses bras autour de la taille de Stiles. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant de se séparer.

\- N'oublie pas que je ne viens pas te chercher demain matin, on se rejoint au lycée. Je te rejoindrais devant ton casier.

\- D'accord, répondit Stiles.

\- A demain.

\- Oui, à demain.

Stiles sembla hésiter une fraction de secondes avant de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Jackson. Ce dernier fit un sourire, que l'hyperactif qualifiait désormais d'ultra-bandant, avant de monter à bord de son véhicule et de s'éclipser dans la nuit noire. Stiles fixa pendant un petit moment l'endroit par lequel avait disparu Jackson avant de finalement rentrer chez lui. Il trouva son père assis sur le canapé, la télécommande en main, zappant les chaînes en baillant à plusieurs reprises.

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher, dit l'adolescent à son père.

\- Oui, je ne vais pas tarder.

\- Moi je vais y aller maintenant, bonne nuit P'pa.

\- Bonne nuit fiston.

Stiles déposa sa main sur l'épaule du shérif qui lui adressa un sourire chaleureux. L'adolescent grimpa les marches d'escaliers deux par deux et pénétra dans sa chambre. Il retira son jeans et son t-shirt, ouvrit un tiroir de sa commode pour en sortir un pantalon de jogging et un t-shirt propre. Il s'habilla avec les vêtements choisis, alla dans sa salle de bain pour se débarbouiller le visage et se brosser les dents puis il retourna dans sa chambre afin de se glisser entre ses draps. Bien installé au milieu de son matelas, la tête calée contre son oreiller, il attrapa son téléphone portable sur la table de chevet. Stiles tapota rapidement sur l'écran, écrivant un message à son meilleur ami, ayant le besoin de se confier.

 **De : Stiles à 22 : 44**

 _Bro, on l'a encore fait…_

 **De : Scott à 22 : 45**

 _Fais quoi ?_

 **De : Stiles à 22 : 45**

 _Jackson et moi, on s'est encore embrassés_

 **De : Scott à 22 : 45**

 _Sérieux Stiles, vous devez faire semblant !_

 **De : Stiles à 22 : 45**

 _Je sais ! Mais il était chez moi, on jouait à la Play et puis soudainement on a commencé à s'embrasser et c'était chaud, tellement intense ! Et… mon père est arrivé_

 **De : Stiles à 22 : 47**

 _Bro, tu vas bien ?_

 **De : Scott à 22 : 48**

 _Non j'ai fait une attaque en lisant ton message ! J'ai pas besoin de savoir que c'était hot entre toi et cet idiot de Whittemore_

 **De : Scott à 22 : 48**

 _En plus, tu t'es fait surprendre par ton père, mais à quoi tu penses Stiles ?_

Stiles fronça les sourcils, lui qui avait espéré trouver du soutien auprès de son frère de cœur, il s'était trompé pourtant il aurait dû s'en douter, il n'avait déjà pas apprécié la première fois que ça s'était passé et qu'il avait été mis au courant.

 **De : Stiles à 22 : 51**

 _Laisse tomber, de toute façon mon père semble bien l'apprécier_

 **De : Scott à 22 : 51**

 _Quoi ? Il a parlé avec ton père ?_

 **De : Stiles à 22 : 52**

 _Ouais, on a mangé des pizzas, c'était cool_

 **De : Scott à 22 : 53**

 _Mec, arrête tout de suite fais juste semblant et dans 2 semaines tout redevient comme avant_

Stiles poussa un profond soupir et reposa son portable sur sa table de chevet. Le problème était qu'il n'avait pas envie que tout redevienne comme avant. Il aimait bien la tournure que prenait sa relation avec Jackson et souhaitait qu'elle continue à se développer dans ce sens. Il déposa son bras devant ses yeux et se força à ne penser à plus rien, à faire le vide dans son esprit afin de pouvoir s'endormir. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sombra dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

 **Voilà pour la fin du chapitre 3 ! Alors à la base Scott parlait en langage sms dans ses messages, mais ça lui donnait un air vraiment idiot (en plus de nous faire mal aux yeux) et comme je ne suis déjà pas très tendre avec lui, je ne voulais pas en rajouter une couche, j'ai donc changé et il écrit correctement xD J'espère que cela vous plaît toujours autant et rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la sortie tant attendu par notre jolie Erica :)**

 **A bientôt mes louveteaux.**


	4. Sortie entre couples

**Titre : Unis par les liens sacrés d'un pari  
Pairing : Stackson (présence d'autres couples en second plan)  
Rating : M (par la suite, je préviendrais lorsqu'il y aura une scène citronnée)  
Disclamer : L'univers de Teen Wolf et ses personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis, je ne fais que les utiliser à des fins personnelles.**  
 **Résumé : Jackson n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il avait perdu son pari avec cet idiot de Scott McCall. "- Bon vas-y, balance-moi ton gage qu'on en finisse rapidement ! - En fait, il ne se terminera pas si rapidement que ça… il durera même deux semaines. -** **Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? - Sortir avec Stiles."**  
 **Un pari perdu, un gage reçu, une relation impromptue.**  
 **Note (1) : Alors j'avais à la base prévu d'écrire un Sterek, en fait plusieurs Sterek, mais cette idée m'est venue subitement et a soufflé tout le reste. C'était censé être un OS qui s'est rapidement transformé en fiction. Il y aura six chapitres et un épilogue.**  
 **Note (2) : Les six chapitres et l'épilogue sont entièrement écris, la fiction est totalement fini mais peut-être que j'écrirais un bonus, je dois encore y réfléchir.**  
 **Note (3) : Les chapitres seront postés chaque lundi et jeudi.**  
 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Jackson éteignit son réveil lorsqu'il sonna. Il s'allongea sur le dos, garda les yeux fermés quelques instants puis se leva finalement. Il se rendit machinalement dans sa salle de bain, routine oblige, et prit une douche. Une fois bien propre, il enroula une serviette autour de ses hanches et retourna s'habiller dans sa chambre. Il opta pour un simple sweat blanc et un jeans. Il se coiffa, se parfuma et descendit les escaliers pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Pour ne pas changer, il ne croisa personne en route, ni son père, ni sa mère. Il ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur, but du jus d'orange à même le goulot et prit un croissant dans un sachet qui était déposé sur la table avant de quitter sa maison pour sa voiture bien-aimée.

Jackson arriva rapidement au lycée. Il stoppa son véhicule à son emplacement habituel qui était étonnement toujours libre, comme si tout le monde évitait de se garer à cet endroit, comme si cette place lui était réservée ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas. Il sortit de son bolide, verrouilla ses portières, même s'il savait que personne ne serait assez inconscient pour tenter de voler la voiture du fils du meilleur avocat de la ville, et pénétra dans l'enceinte du bâtiment.

En chemin vers le casier de Stiles il croisa Danny et Ethan avec lesquels il discuta un petit moment avant de reprendre sa route. Il tapa dans la main d'Isaac, fit un signe de la tête à Lydia qui lui répondit de la même manière, agit comme s'il n'avait pas vu Erica qui enguirlandait une jeune fille qui avait apparemment regardé un peu trop longtemps son Vernon et arriva finalement devant Stiles qui se trouvait en compagnie de Scott et d'Allison. Jackson salua le couple puis il fit un pas vers son prétendu petit-ami et déposa ses mains sur sa taille, l'attirant contre lui. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, attrapant tendrement ses lèvres entre les siennes sous le regard contrit de Scott qui souhaitait voir ces deux semaines se terminer au plus vite.

\- Ahem, fit Scott afin d'attirer leur attention.

\- Un problème, McCall ? demanda Jackson en relevant la tête mais en ne lâchant pas Stiles pour autant.

\- Oh tu as juste interrompu notre conversation, mais à part ça tout va bien.

\- Scott, soupirèrent Allison et Stiles en chœur.

\- J'ai encore le droit de dire bonjour à mon _petit-ami_ , siffla Jackson, menaçant.

Ils froncèrent les sourcils et un duel commença entre les deux adolescents pour savoir lequel des deux baissera les yeux en premier. Finalement, la cloche retentit et ils furent tous deux tirés de leur heurt par leur compagnon respectif.

\- Vous avez fini de jouer aux gamins, on peut y aller ? râla Stiles en leur lançant une œillade accusatrice.

\- Oui, il va falloir vous y faire tous les deux, continua Allison. Scott, Jackson est le petit-ami de ton meilleur ami et l'inverse vaut aussi pour toi, Jackson, alors il serait temps de mettre vos différends de côté.

\- A quoi bon ? Ce sera bientôt terminé de toute façon, dit Scott avant de se mettre en route vers leur salle de cours.

Allison soupira et s'excusa auprès de Stiles et Jackson, puis elle suivit son bien-aimé. Stiles resta paralysé quelques secondes, les mots de son frère de cœur faisant écho dans son cerveau. Comment pouvait-il se permettre d'être aussi peu enclin à leur fausse relation alors que c'était de sa faute qu'ils en étaient arrivés là ? Une main se glissa dans son dos et le poussa gentiment à se mettre en marche. Stiles se tourna vers Jackson qui lui dit simplement qu'ils feraient mieux d'aller en cours.

A midi tapant, le groupe d'amis se retrouva sur le parking du lycée, ayant fini les cours pour la journée. Isaac les salua en leur demandant de lui souhaiter bonne chance, il avait rendez-vous avec une fille d'une autre classe si Stiles avait bien écouté lorsqu'il avait raconté leur rencontre, il lui aurait rentré dedans et pour s'excuser, il l'aurait tout simplement invité à boire un café. L'hyperactif sentait l'arnaque à plein nez, persuadé que Lahey l'avait fait exprès pour la draguer, mais hé, même le gentil petit Isaac avait le droit d'avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie.

\- Bon, je vais y aller moi aussi, passez une bonne journée.

Sur ses dires, Lydia leur adressa un signe de la main avant de s'éloigner et de monter dans sa voiture. Erica décida qu'ils devaient d'abord aller manger un morceau avant d'aller au cinéma, elle donna donc rendez-vous à la bande devant un petit restaurant sympa où elle avait l'habitude de se rendre avec son chéri. Tous acquiescèrent et ils se séparèrent.

Jackson se gara sur une place vide du parking du restaurant, juste à côté de la Jeep de Stiles. Plus loin, il put apercevoir Ethan accoudé sur sa moto avec Danny penché au-dessus de lui. Erica et Boyd se tenaient non loin de la porte d'entrée en compagnie de Scott et d'Allison. Jackson sortit de son véhicule et fit quelques pas en direction de Stiles qui était appuyé, les bras croisés contre son torse et les sourcils froncés, à sa Roscoe.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Jackson en arquant un sourcil.

\- Scott, répondit l'hyperactif, contrarié. Regarde-le, tout mielleux avec sa nana et moi je ne dis rien, c'est normal, ils sont mignons, ils vont bien ensemble, ils s'aiment ! Alors que _nous_ , on fait ce que _lui_ a demandé qu'on fasse et il pète un câble. Je ne comprends pas.

\- Et si on lui donnait matière à s'énerver encore plus ?

Stiles déposa un regard interrogateur sur son prétendu petit-ami qui arborait un sourire malicieux, car oui, lui au moins, savait faire ce genre de sourire. L'illumination parvint finalement dans le cerveau de l'hyperactif qui sourit en retour.

\- Si on serait dans Harry Potter, tu serais probablement à Serpentard, vicieux comme tu es.

\- C'est ce qui fait mon charme, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Jackson en se penchant, prêt à capturer les lèvres de Stiles.

\- Tout à fait, chuchota simplement Stiles en comblant la distance qui les séparait.

Le baiser durant une petite minute avant que Jackson ne se recule et susurre à son oreille.

\- Alors ?

\- Il nous regarde avec un air de bouledogue enragé, pouffa Stiles en cachant son visage dans le creux du cou de son prétendu petit-ami pour ne pas que Scott le voit rire.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Jackson qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser. Il se recula de Stiles, lui prit la main et rejoignit le reste du groupe qui les interpellait pour pouvoir enfin entrer dans le restaurant. En passant devant Scott, il lui lança un regard provocateur accompagné d'un rictus narquois.

Erica demanda à Boyd et Ethan de rapprocher deux tables ensemble et à Danny, Scott et Jackson de ramener plus de chaises tandis qu'elle-même, Allison et Stiles se mirent assis. L'hyperactif voulut rouspéter, maugréant qu'il était aussi un homme et qu'il pouvait s'en charger également mais le regard que lui lança la pulpeuse blonde l'en dissuada. **Erica et ses envies** , Jackson l'avait prévenu.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous assis, ils prirent les menus et se mirent en quête de trouver leur repas de midi. Les filles optèrent pour quelque chose de léger tandis que la plupart des garçons choisirent un morceau de viande accompagné d'une portion de frites.

\- Je prendrais une assiette de spaghettis bolognaises, commanda Jackson au serveur.

\- Oh ça me tente bien aussi, fit Stiles avec une idée derrière la tête.

Jackson l'observa, comprit et eut un sourire.

\- Je rêverais de partager mes boulettes avec toi, déclara calmement et sérieusement l'adolescent en regardant son prétendu petit-ami qui dût s'efforcer à ne pas exploser de rire.

Scott, quant à lui, recracha à la figure d'Erica toute l'eau qu'il était en train de boire. Un silence pesant prit place au sein du groupe, tous craignaient la réaction de la jeune femme. Heureusement, Boyd eut la décence d'utiliser sa serviette pour éponger le visage de sa dulcinée mieux encore, une fois fini, il se tourna vers Scott, un air austère au visage.

\- A l'avenir, évite d'arroser ma copine.

\- Je, oui, pardon, bredouilla Scott.

Allison accompagna Erica aux toilettes pour qu'elle puisse se refaire une beauté tandis qu'à table, les garçons se mirent à pouffer.

\- Ce n'est pas passé loin cette fois-ci, Scott ! rit Stiles.

\- J'ai cru qu'elle allait me trucider sur place, elle fait vraiment flipper !

\- C'est de ma copine dont vous parlez là, commença Boyd en prenant un air grave, et je peux vous dire que vous n'avez encore rien vu ! s'exclama-t-il finalement en souriant autant qu'il en fût capable.

Ils continuèrent à ricaner jusqu'à ce que Danny joue du coude pour les prévenir que les demoiselles revenaient. L'hilarité générale cessa soudainement et tous prirent un air plus ou moins placide. Erica regagna sa place aux côtés de son aimé, non sans lancer une œillade meurtrière à Scott qui prit refuge dans les bras d'Allison.

Un peu plus tard, deux serveurs arrivèrent pour déposer leurs plats sur la table. Le garçon qui avait pris leur commande plaça l'assiette de spaghettis bolognaises entre Stiles et Jackson tout en leur faisant un clin d'œil entendu. Erica se mit à glousser alors que Scott roula des yeux sous ses paupières. Les adolescents remercièrent les deux serveurs qui s'éclipsèrent pour continuer leur travail.

Durant le repas, Jackson dût se faire violence pour ne pas éclater de rire à chaque fois que Scott tournait de l'œil quand il donnait à béqueter à Stiles la moitié de la boulette dans laquelle il venait de croquer. L'adolescent aurait même tout donné pour que son prétendu petit-ami et lui partagent le même spaghetti mais le destin en voulut autrement car ils terminèrent de manger sans que cela n'arrive.

Au moment de l'addition, Boyd, en tant que parfait gentleman et aussi parce qu'après plusieurs sorties avec sa dulcinée il avait enfin appris à bien se comporter, paya pour le repas d'Erica et le sien. Scott décida de l'imiter, pour le plus grand plaisir de sa chérie qui l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue pour le remercier. Stiles sortit son portefeuille de sa poche, prêt à payer la moitié du repas qu'il avait partagé avec Jackson lorsque celui-ci l'interrompit en posant sa main sur la sienne, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Laisse, je vais régler l'addition.

\- Pour la deuxième fois de la journée : je ne suis pas une fille, soupira Stiles.

\- C'est bon, je suis sûr qu'Ethan se fera une joie de payer pour Danny, n'est-ce pas Ethan ? demanda Jackson en lui lançant un regard appuyé.

\- Oui, bien sûr, pas de problème.

\- Isaac me doit dix dollars, fit soudainement Erica.

Elle reçut des œillades interrogatives de la part de ses amis et eut un petit sourire espiègle.

\- Il avait parié que c'était Danny le dominant et moi que c'était Ethan, et étant donné que c'est lui qui paie le repas, ça confirme que c'est lui.

\- Mais il le fait parce que Jackson lui a demandé de le faire, fit Allison en haussant un sourcil.

\- Oui, et Jackson est le meilleur ami de Danny, donc il est courant de beaucoup de choses et inconsciemment il a demandé à Ethan de payer car il sait que c'est lui le dominant, je me trompe ? demanda Erica en regardant Jackson.

\- Ta perspicacité m'étonnera toujours, répondit-il simplement.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de la pulpeuse adolescente tandis que les joues de Danny prirent une jolie teinte rougeâtre.

\- Et sinon vous n'en avez pas un peu marre de parier à tout va ? soupira Stiles.

\- Non, tu devrais t'y mettre aussi, si tu es aussi intelligent que moi tu deviendras rapidement riche, dit Erica avant de se mettre à rire.

Stiles secoua la tête, exaspéré, mais il ne pût empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres, Erica était vraiment une personne pleine de vie.

Les additions réglées, le groupe d'amis quitta le restaurant pour se diriger vers le parking. Chacun remonta dans son moyen de transport respectif pour se rendre au cinéma.

A mi-chemin, la voiture de Stiles se mit à crachoter de la fumée noire et l'hyperactif dut s'arrêter sur le bord de la route. Jackson qui se trouvait juste derrière-lui, le suivit et se gara à son tour. Il sortit de son véhicule et s'approcha de Stiles qui avait ouvert le capot de sa Jeep pour inspecter les dégâts.

\- Avec tout ce scotch là-dedans, je me demande comment elle fait pour rouler encore, soupira Jackson en apercevant les réparations de fortune qu'avait subis la pauvre voiture.

\- J'ai essayé de retarder un maximum le moment pour l'emmener au garage mais je pense qu'elle n'en supportera pas plus… je vais devoir appeler une dépanneuse.

\- D'accord, fais-ça, moi j'appelle Erica pour lui dire qu'on aura du retard.

Stiles sortit son téléphone et appela une dépanneuse tandis que Jackson prévint Erica du petit incident. L'adolescente lui répondit qu'ils les attendraient devant mais qu'ils devaient tout de même se dépêcher s'ils ne voulaient pas louper la séance.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, la Jeep de Stiles fut emmenée et les deux adolescents montèrent dans la Porsche de Jackson pour se rendre au cinéma. Une fois arrivé, ils rejoignirent rapidement leurs amis qui patientaient gentiment devant les portes. Stiles alla pleurnicher auprès de Scott, lui racontant que sa Roscoe bien-aimée lui avait été enlevé et qu'il ne la récupérerait pas avant une ou deux semaines. Jackson se fit un plaisir de rajouter qu'il passerait prendre son petit-ami chaque matin pour le conduire au lycée, ce à quoi Scott répondit qu'il pouvait aussi très bien s'en charger.

\- Vous n'allez pas recommencer ?! souffla Allison.

Avant que cela ne dégénère entre les deux adolescents incapables de se supporter, ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment et allèrent acheter leurs tickets. Ils optèrent pour un film d'action qui mit tout le monde d'accord. Ils se procurèrent du pop-corn, des bonbons et des boissons puis ils s'engouffrèrent dans la salle qui passait le film qu'ils avaient choisis. D'un commun accord, ils se mirent assis au fond de la salle qui était presque vide. Allison décréta que Scott et Jackson devaient s'asseoir loin l'un de l'autre, cependant Scott voulait que Stiles soit à côté de lui, tout comme Jackson qui désirait être assis à côté de son petit-ami.

\- Bon, Stiles au milieu, Jackson à sa droite, Scott à sa gauche. Allison à côté de son chéri et Danny à côté de ton meilleur ami. Si jamais j'entends l'un de vous deux essayer de se chamailler avec l'autre, je vous garantis que vous ne rentrerez pas chez vous entier, compris ?

Jackson et Scott acquiescèrent rapidement sous la menace d'Erica et tous se mirent assis. Ils avaient déjà tous entamés leurs paquet de pop-corn le temps des bandes-annonces lorsque le film débuta. C'était l'histoire d'un jeune homme qui fut un jour mordu par un loup-garou, le transformant lui aussi en créature surnaturelle et qui dû suite à cela mener diverses aventures toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres pour rester en vie et sauver ses amis et sa ville natale.

A la fin de la séance, les lumières s'allumèrent et les adolescents se levèrent en faisant attention de bien prendre leurs cartons et canettes désormais vides. Ils quittèrent la salle, jetèrent leurs déchets et sortirent du cinéma. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les portes et discutèrent un moment du film avant de se séparer. Vernon emmena Erica au centre commerciale car cette dernière voulait faire du shopping, Ethan ramena Danny chez lui, Allison monta dans sa voiture et Scott sur sa moto puis ils s'en allèrent.

\- Bon, je te ramène.

\- Désolé, toi qui voulais rentrer directement chez toi après ça…

Jackson haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers sa Porsche. Il déverrouilla les portières et les deux adolescents montèrent à bord. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison des Stilinski, ils purent constater que le shérif n'était pas là. Stiles se mordit les lèvres, il avait envie d'inviter Jackson à entrer mais après l'évènement de la dernière fois, il n'était pas sûr que Jackson accepte. Stiles détacha sa ceinture et posa son regard sur son prétendu petit-ami.

\- Bon, finalement ça a été plutôt sympa non ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ouais si on omet les menaces d'Erica, ses sautes d'humeurs, ses paris débiles et les regards noirs de Scott…

\- Je suis désolé, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui prend, il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude.

Jackson ne répondit rien et se contenta d'observer Stiles qui devint rapidement nerveux sous le regard persistant de son camarade. Stiles s'humidifia rapidement les lèvres et ce fut comme le coup de feu de départ pour Jackson qui l'empoigna par la nuque pour approcher leurs visages. Il plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de Stiles faisant entrechoquer leurs dents. Ils grognèrent sous la douleur mais ne cessèrent pas le baiser. L'échange devint plus langoureux tandis que la main de Jackson glissa sur la cuisse de Stiles, montant doucement jusqu'à la ceinture avant de stopper sa course.

Jackson détacha ses lèvres de celles de Stiles et ils ouvrirent leurs yeux en même temps. Ils collèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre et ils se regardèrent quelques instants. Stiles déposa un léger baiser au coin de la bouche de Jackson avant d'ouvrir la portière et de sortir de la voiture.

\- A demain.

Jackson acquiesça d'un signe de la tête et Stiles claqua la portière puis s'éloigna pour rentrer chez lui. L'adolescent l'observa quelques instants avant de redémarrer et de s'en aller. Sur le chemin, il se mit à réfléchir sur ce qu'il faisait avec Stiles. Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout car il appréciait de plus en plus la compagnie de l'hyperactif, les baisers qu'ils échangeaient, le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble. Jackson passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en tenant le volant dans l'autre. Il fronça les sourcils, il leur restait une semaine et demie à jouer la comédie qui devenait de plus en plus sérieuse pour lui. Il jura dans sa barbe, toute cette histoire de pari et de gage prenait une tournure à laquelle il n'aurait jamais pensé.

* * *

 **Et c'est ainsi que ça se termine... pour le chapitre 4 hein ! xD Donc, oui, nous sommes jeudi mais je viens de finir d'écrire l'épilogue j'ai donc décidé que je posterais les lundis et les jeudis à partir de maintenant, pour votre plus grand plaisir je suis sûre ;) J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et je vous dis à lundi pour le chapitre 5 :)**

 **A bientôt mes louveteaux.**


	5. Douleurs et plaisir

**Titre : Unis par les liens sacrés d'un pari  
Pairing : Stackson (présence d'autres couples en second plan)  
Rating : M (par la suite, je préviendrais lorsqu'il y aura une scène citronnée)  
Disclamer : L'univers de Teen Wolf et ses personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis, je ne fais que les utiliser à des fins personnelles.**  
 **Résumé : Jackson n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il avait perdu son pari avec cet idiot de Scott McCall. "- Bon vas-y, balance-moi ton gage qu'on en finisse rapidement ! - En fait, il ne se terminera pas si rapidement que ça… il durera même deux semaines. -** **Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? - Sortir avec Stiles."**  
 **Un pari perdu, un gage reçu, une relation impromptue.**  
 **Note (1) : Alors j'avais à la base prévu d'écrire un Sterek, en fait plusieurs Sterek, mais cette idée m'est venue subitement et a soufflé tout le reste. C'était censé être un OS qui s'est rapidement transformé en fiction. Il y aura six chapitres et un épilogue.**  
 **Note (2) : Les six chapitres et l'épilogue sont entièrement écris, la fiction est totalement fini mais peut-être que j'écrirais un bonus, je dois encore y réfléchir.**  
 **Note (3) : Les chapitres seront postés chaque lundi et jeudi.**  
 **Attention présence de lime dans ce chapitre !**  
 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Trois jours étaient passés depuis la sortie au cinéma. Trois jours durant lesquels Jackson avait essayé de s'éloigner de Stiles le plus possible. Il était passé le prendre les matins étant donné que l'hyperactif n'avait pas encore récupéré sa voiture et l'avait ramené les soirs en tentant de ne pas s'attarder et d'ignorer son envie de l'embrasser. Trois jours pendant lesquels Stiles avait senti une boule grossir au fond de sa gorge – amertume, regret, tristesse – et qu'il avait continué à se prêter au jeu devant les autres.

Stiles, allongé sur son lit, se redressa et enfoui sa tête au creux de ses mains. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes avant de regarder son téléphone. C'était dimanche, Scott était en compagnie d'Allison et il avait très certainement coupé son portable pour éviter d'être dérangé. Il soupira, il n'avait plus parlé avec son meilleur ami de sa relation avec Jackson. De toute façon il n'y avait plus grand-chose à dire vu qu'il ne se passait plus rien entre eux en dehors des cours mais Stiles voulait raconter à Scott comment il se sentait, quelle étrange sensation cela laissant dans son être, quel manque il ressentait de ne plus passer du temps seul avec Jackson.

Il leur restait une semaine encore, seulement cinq jours s'il ne comptait pas le week-end, à devoir faire semblant d'être un couple après cela, leur relation redeviendra la même qu'avant, deux camarades de classe fréquentant la même bande d'amis. Comment Stiles pouvait dire à Scott qu'il n'en avait pas envie ? Comment pouvait-il même convaincre Jackson de rester avec lui après le temps révolu ?

L'hyperactif se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas au centre de sa chambre, tout comme il l'avait fait une semaine auparavant. La scène du baiser lui revint en mémoire, il pouvait encore sentir la surface dure de la porte frapper brutalement son dos, le corps de Jackson se coller contre le sien, leurs yeux se chercher du regard, se posant mille et une questions, les doigts de son camarade glisser contre son bras, lui procurant un frisson, puis vint enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes, son goût dans sa bouche, sa langue taquinant la sienne.

Stiles s'arrêta et leva lentement sa main pour la déposer sur sa bouche, les joues brûlantes et les reins en feu. L'hyperactif secoua la tête pour tenter de chasser ces images de son esprit mais elles furent vite remplacées par celles de leur deuxième vrai baiser. Si son père ne serait pas rentré dans sa chambre, Stiles était persuadé qu'il aurait été plus loin avec Jackson, _beaucoup trop loin_.

Le téléphone de Stiles sonna, le sortant de sa torpeur en le faisant sursauter. L'adolescent s'en saisit et décrocha sans regarder de qui venait l'appel. Une voix qu'il connaissait bien lui parvint aux oreilles et il se demanda pendant un instant pourquoi la mère de Scott lui téléphonait, il espérait que rien ne soit arrivé à son frère de cœur. Plus Mélissa lui parlait, plus Stiles avait l'impression que le sol s'effondrait sous ses pieds. Bientôt, il n'entendit plus la voix de l'infirmière, sa tête se mit à tourner et des larmes embuèrent ses yeux. Il raccrocha et d'une main tremblante, il chercha le numéro de Scott dans son répertoire. Quand il le trouva, il appuya sur le bouton d'appel et porta son téléphone à son oreille. Stiles tomba directement sur la messagerie.

\- Putain Scott ! hurla l'hyperactif. Tu ne peux pas garder ton téléphone allumé de temps en temps, merde !

Son regard se posa sur un nom dans sa liste, un peu plus haut que celui de Scott et il hésita une fraction de seconde à l'appeler. Finalement, il appuya sur le bouton et attendit en se rongeant les ongles.

« - Allo ?

\- Jackson, je… Je ne voulais pas te déranger mais mon père a eu un accident, il est blessé, gravement et je… Ma voiture est encore au garage, Scott ne me répond pas, je ne sais pas comment faire pour aller à l'hôpital.

La voix de Stiles était entrecoupée par des sanglots qu'il n'arrivait pas à contenir. Sa respiration se fit haletante et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Il essaya de prendre une inspiration mais il n'y parvint pas. Il tomba sur ses genoux, son téléphone s'écrasant misérablement à côté de lui.

« - Stiles ? Stiles tu m'entends ? Stiles ! Bordel Stiles, je te jure que si tu me fais une crise de panique maintenant… j'arrive, tu m'entends ? J'arrive alors calme-toi ! »

Son téléphone se coupa, Jackson venait de raccrocher. Stiles prit appuie sur son lit avant de se laisser glisser au sol, tentant toujours de reprendre une respiration régulière. Des gouttes de sueurs coulèrent de son front jusqu'à sa gorge où elles disparurent derrière son t-shirt. Stiles pouvait sentir les pulsations de son cœur partout dans son corps et résonner dans sa tête.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il put entendre des pneus crisser durement contre les pavés de son allée. Jackson pénétra dans la maison et monta les marches de l'escalier trois par trois avant de s'engouffrer comme un diable dans la chambre de Stiles. Il s'accroupit à côté de lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. La tête de Jackson apparut devant les yeux de l'hyperactif qui voyait flou, il eut néanmoins un sourire en imaginant l'air inquiet que son camarade devait aborder.

\- Stiles ? Regarde-moi. Calme-toi et tout va bien se passer, d'accord ? Respire doucement.

Stiles leva ses yeux et les ancra dans ceux de Jackson. Le son de sa voix et les caresses sur sa joue et sa nuque commencèrent doucement à la calmer.

\- Voilà, c'est bien comme ça, respire.

La respiration de Stiles reprit un rythme régulier, tout comme son cœur. Jackson soupira de soulagement et se mit assis à côté de son camarade de classe qui laissa sa tête retomber sur son épaule. Ils restèrent un petit moment ainsi, sans bouger, sans parler, pour se remettre de leurs émotions.

Ils finirent par se relever et ils quittèrent la maison pour l'hôpital. En route, Stiles expliqua à Jackson qu'il avait reçu un appel de Mélissa lui disant que son père avait eu un accident de voiture suite à une course poursuite avec un voleur armé. Il n'en savait pas plus, il savait juste que c'était assez grave et qu'il avait été opéré en urgence.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils se rendirent immédiatement à l'accueil où ils trouvèrent Mélissa. Cette dernière releva le nez de l'ordinateur sur lequel elle enregistrait les données d'un patient et jeta un coup d'œil à Stiles. Elle regarda autour de lui comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un puis elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Scott n'est pas avec toi ?

Stiles secoua la tête en essayant de garder un air neutre et lui dit qu'il n'avait pas réussi à le joindre. L'infirmière ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, elle lui signala simplement qu'elle allait lui laisser un message pour le prévenir. Elle se leva de sa chaise et guida les deux adolescents à travers les couloirs pour les mener à la chambre du père de Stiles.

\- Pour l'instant il est encore sous sédatif mais l'opération s'est très bien passée, sa vie est hors de danger.

Stiles soupira de soulagement et pénétra dans la chambre. Mélissa les laissa seuls après leur avoir dit qu'au moindre problème ils devaient l'appeler. Stiles s'approcha du lit où son père était allongé, une mine triste au visage. Voir son paternel dans un tel état lui retournait l'estomac. Il prit délicatement sa main dans la sienne et se mit assis sur le siège posé non loin du lit. Jackson vint se placer juste derrière lui, une main sur son épaule pour lui montrer son soutien.

John Stilinski avait des légères brûlures sur la partie droite du visage qui descendaient jusqu'à son cou et son épaule. Il avait son bras droit entièrement dans un plâtre et heureusement pour Stiles il ne pouvait pas voir les dégâts qui se trouvaient sous la blouse que portait son père.

Stiles ne put dire exactement combien de minutes ou d'heures s'étaient écoulées lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. L'adolescent regarda autour de lui, Jackson était assis sur un deuxième fauteuil et pianotait sur son téléphone. Stiles glissa ensuite ses yeux sur les nouveaux arrivants qui n'étaient personne d'autre que Scott et Allison.

\- Stiles, je suis venu dès que j'ai vu le message de ma mère. Je suis désolé Bro.

Scott s'approcha de son frère de cœur et le prit dans ses bras, tapotant doucement son dos. Stiles eut un petit sourire, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas fait un câlin de ce genre et il devait avouer que ça lui manquait tous ces moments avec son meilleur ami.

\- Bravo McCall, il ne t'aura fallu que deux heures et quarante-quatre minutes pour prendre des nouvelles de ton soi-disant meilleur ami qui avait besoin de toi pendant que toi, tu t'envoyais en l'air.

\- Jackson, soupira Stiles qui voyait déjà venir une énième dispute.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ? demanda Scott en lançant un regard hargneux à Jackson.

\- Lui, il est venu directement que Stiles a appelé. Lui, il a aidé Stiles à calmer sa crise de panique. Lui, il a emmené Stiles voir son père qui a été gravement blessé. Lui, il est resté avec Stiles pour le soutenir. Lui, il a été présent pour Stiles contrairement à toi.

Scott serra les poings et s'apprêta à lui sauter dessus tandis que l'hyperactif s'interposa en se plaçant devant lui. Jackson se leva de son fauteuil, mit son téléphone dans sa poche et s'approcha des deux adolescents. Il s'arrêta à côté de Stiles et ancra son regard dans celui de Scott.

\- Il serait temps que tu ouvres les yeux, McCall. Tout le monde se tait mais il est grand temps de te dire tes quatre vérités !

\- Jackson, je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment, tenta Allison.

\- Au contraire, je pense que si ! Quand tu as besoin d'aide pour un devoir, Stiles est là pour toi. Quand tu as besoin de conseil pour ta relation avec Allison, Stiles est là pour toi. Quand tu as besoin de t'entraîner au Lacrosse, Stiles est là pour toi. Mais quand lui a besoin de quelque chose, qui est là pour lui ? Toi, Scott McCall ? Non, définitivement non ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de combien il a eu besoin de toi aujourd'hui ? Quand il a appris que son père avait eu un accident, quand on lui a dit qu'il était gravement blessé, quand il a vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, il avait besoin de toi, de son meilleur ami et **tu n'étais pas là** !

Scott écarquilla les yeux avant de les poser sur Stiles qui baissa la tête, incapable de regarder son frère de cœur maintenant qu'il était au courant de ce qu'il ressentait. Toute animosité quitta l'adolescent qui ne pouvait détacher ses rétines de son meilleur ami. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il passait beaucoup trop de temps avec Allison en dépit de Stiles et maintenant qu'il en prenait conscience il devait s'avouer que c'était la vérité, cependant l'entendre de la bouche de celui qu'il considérait comme un ennemi lui fit plus de mal que si c'était Stiles lui-même qui lui avait tout dit.

\- C'est bon, tu es réveillé ? Si c'est le cas, il me semble que la cafétéria est plutôt un bon endroit pour discuter. En revenant, tu me prendras un sandwich, s'il te plaît ?

Stiles acquiesça d'un signe de la tête et Jackson déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. L'hyperactif fit un sourire et plaça sa main derrière la nuque de son prétendu petit-ami pour l'attirer à lui. Il l'embrassa certes rapidement, mais beaucoup moins chastement que précédemment avant de chuchoter un léger merci à son oreille. Jackson haussa les épaules et laissa les deux adolescents quitter la chambre pour se rendre à la cafétéria. Il se remit assis sur son fauteuil, reprit son téléphone et recommença à pianoter sur son écran. Allison le regarda faire, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu as peut-être été blessant dans tes propos, mais je suis sûre que tu l'as fait pour Stiles et non pour être méchant avec Scott.

Jackson fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit pas ce qui fit sourire davantage la jeune fille. Elle prit la place de Stiles et observa un petit moment John en attendant que son petit-ami et son ami reviennent.

A la cafétéria, la discussion entre Scott et Stiles allait bon train. Tantôt l'un s'excusait de son comportement, tantôt l'autre lui disait que ce n'était rien. A la fin, ils se firent une étreinte amicale et Scott s'excusa une dernière fois. Stiles alla acheter un sandwich pour Jackson et ils remontèrent ensemble, plus unis que jamais. Dans l'ascenseur, Scott tapota nerveusement ses doigts sur sa cuisse, une question lui brûlant les lèvres.

\- Est-ce… c'est du sérieux, Whittemore et toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas… depuis la sortie au cinéma il ne s'est plus rien passé de spécial entre nous, répondit Stiles avant de soupirer.

\- Pourquoi j'ai cette impression que tu regrettes qu'il ne se passe plus rien ?

\- Parce que c'est le cas mais je pense que ce n'est pas pareil pour Jackson.

\- Est-ce que tu es amoureux ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, je sais qu'il me plaît et que je me suis attaché à lui, souffla Stiles.

\- Il te reste environ une semaine à devoir jouer la comédie, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu dois lui montrer que tu veux plus que ce stupide gage !

Stiles se tourna vers Scott, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu ce que son frère de cœur venait de dire. Scott se mit à pouffer avant de donner une tape amicale sur son épaule. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et ils quittèrent la cabine.

\- Ça veut dire que tu me donnes ton approbation ? demanda Stiles.

\- Ça ne m'enchante pas des masses que ce soit avec Whittemore que tu as envie d'être, mais si c'est ton choix, je ne peux pas aller à l'encontre de tes sentiments, alors oui, je te donne mon approbation.

Stiles eut un sourire et Scott se mit à nouveau à rire. Ils s'arrêtèrent en plein milieu du couloir et s'enlacèrent encore une fois, Stiles était heureux de retrouver son meilleur ami, celui avec qui il avait fait les quatre cents coups, celui qui était comme un frère pour lui.

\- Au fait, pourquoi ça ne t'enchante pas que ce soit Jackson ? Il est beau, il n'est pas si détestable que ça, il est sérieux au niveau des études…

\- Oh s'il te plaît Stiles, ne me fait pas la liste de toutes les qualités de Whittemore… et je ne sais pas pourquoi, tu vois, lui et moi c'est un peu comme Batman et le Joker et imagine un peu que Robin commence à sortir avec le Joker, comment tu crois que Batman se sentirait ?

Stiles stoppa sa course et arqua un sourcil, la bouche grande ouverte. Scott s'arrêta à son tour et se tourna vers son meilleur ami, l'interrogeant du regard.

\- Je rêve ou tu es Batman et moi Robin ? Pourquoi c'est toujours toi Batman ?! Ce n'est pas juste !

\- Bro, c'était juste une comparaison…

Stiles leva la tête en gonflant les joues ce qui fit rire Scott qui s'approcha de son frère de cœur. Il déposa son bras sur son épaule et ils reprirent leur route en riant de bon cœur, heureux d'être à nouveau liés comme avant.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et Stiles donna le sandwich à Jackson qui le remercia. Allison se leva du siège pour le rendre à l'hyperactif puis alla se blottir dans les bras de Scott. Elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et il acquiesça d'un signe de la tête. Stiles se mit assis et regarda un petit moment son père avant de soupirer. Il était content d'avoir renoué des liens avec Scott mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que son père était blessé.

\- Arrête de faire cette tête de dix pieds de longs, fils, je ne suis pas encore mort.

Stiles releva ses yeux et fit un sourire à son père, heureux qu'il se réveille enfin. Il se redressa de sa chaise et se pencha pour enlacer délicatement son père en prenant soin d'éviter de lui faire mal. Jackson se leva aussi et s'approcha du lit, tout comme Scott et Allison.

\- Eh bien, je ne pensais pas avoir autant de monde à mon réveil.

\- On était tous inquiets, répondit Scott. Comment allez-vous ?

\- J'ai connu mieux mais je m'en sortirais comme toujours.

Stiles acquiesça, son père était un guerrier, il n'était pas facile de le faire tomber. L'adolescent était fier de son père, du shérif, il était un homme fort qui avait toujours été là pour lui et qui le sera encore pour longtemps.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Scott et Allison partirent, cette dernière devait rentrer chez elle pour ne pas inquiéter ses parents qui étaient plutôt stricte niveau horaire. Stiles et Jackson restèrent un peu plus longtemps, ils assistèrent au bilan médical du médecin en chef qui disait que John était hors de danger mais qu'il lui faudrait certainement pas mal de temps pour se remettre de la totalité de ses blessures.

Il faisait déjà nuit lorsque les deux adolescents quittèrent l'hôpital. Ils montèrent à bord de la Porsche et Jackson le reconduisit chez lui. Il se gara dans l'allée, un peu moins rapidement qu'à l'aller et coupa le moteur avant de se tourner vers Stiles. L'hyperactif le regarda à son tour puis les paroles de son meilleur ami lui revinrent en mémoire. Il devait faire comprendre à Jackson qu'il voulait quelque chose de concret avec lui. Stiles prit une grande inspiration et se lança, avec la première idée qui lui vint en tête.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'être seul ce soir.

Jackson l'observa une fraction, puis sans rien répondre, il retira les clés du contact et sortit de la voiture. Stiles l'imita en lui lançant un regard interrogatif.

\- Je reste alors.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'hyperactif qui le remercia d'un signe de la tête. Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison et montèrent dans la chambre de Stiles. A peine eut-il fermé la porte, que Stiles se fit plaquer contre celle-ci. Jackson se colla immédiatement contre lui et déposa presque sauvagement ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme si son toucher l'avait manqué. Une décharge électrique parcourut le corps de Stiles quand la langue de Jackson s'infiltra dans sa bouche pour rencontrer son homologue.

Le baiser était sensuel et chaud, leurs mains se caressaient de toute part, passant sous leurs vêtements, effleurant la moindre parcelle de peau, électrifiant leurs sens. Jackson glissa ses mains sous les cuisses de Stiles et les lui empoigna fermement, le soulevant du sol. L'hyperactif enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de Jackson, sans cesser une seule seconde leur échange. L'adolescent les mena tous les deux jusqu'au lit où il déposa délicatement Stiles sur le matelas, se tenant à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui.

Ils se regardèrent, se jaugèrent, s'interrogèrent et finalement, abdiquèrent. Chaque once d'hésitation s'envola et leurs barrières cédèrent. Jackson retira le haut de Stiles et déposa plusieurs baisers, partant de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son torse. Il alla taquiner gentiment l'un de ses tétons faisant gémir Stiles. Ce dernier glissa ses mains sur le haut de Jackson jusqu'à arriver à sa ceinture qu'il défit rapidement. Il ouvrit le bouton de son jeans et alla caresser le sexe de son partenaire qui arrêta momentanément de torturer ses mamelons pour soupirer de plaisir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux complètement nus à s'embrasser, à se caresser. Leurs sexes étaient fièrement dressés et ne demandaient qu'une chose, que l'on s'occupe d'eux. Jackson quitta les lèvres de Stiles et descendit son visage jusqu'à sa verge érigée. Il fit glisser sa langue le long de celle-ci, faisant frémir l'hyperactif. Après quelques coups de langues vicieux et autant de supplications de la part de Stiles, Jackson se décida à le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche. Stiles hoqueta de plaisir et se cambra en saisissant les draps entre ses mains. Jackson appuya ses mains sur le bassin de l'hyperactif pour l'empêcher de bouger et s'activa à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient.

Stiles n'avait jamais ressenti autant de plaisir que maintenant, lui qui n'avait jamais eu de relation sexuelle, ni même de relation tout court. Il pouvait sentir la langue chaude de Jackson glisser le long de son sexe et venir titiller son gland tandis que lui-même se perdait en gémissements. Il haletait et soupirait tout le désir qu'il percevait en sentant la bouche de Jackson enroulée autour de sa verge.

Jackson se recula, abandonnant le sexe de Stiles qui grogna de mécontentement. L'adolescent eu un sourire et tira sur les mains de l'hyperactif pour le redresser en position assise. Jackson se colla à lui, frôlant sa virilité gorgée de sang contre celle humide de Stiles. Il déposa ses mains sur leurs deux verges et les empoigna toutes les deux. Stiles baissa ses yeux pour voir leurs sexes plaqués l'un contre l'autre et les mains de Jackson bouger en rythme, leur procurant du plaisir à tous les deux. Stiles ôta l'une des mains de Jackson et positionna la sienne à sa place. Mains associées, jambes entremêlées, souffles entrecoupés, plaisirs partagés, Jackson et Stiles se sentaient plus liés que jamais.

Jackson se pencha légèrement et scella leurs lèvres dans un baiser à la fois tendre et langoureux. Quand leurs bouches se détachèrent l'une de l'autre, ils jouirent en gémissant de concert. Ils restèrent quelques instants sans bouger, leurs front apposés l'un contre l'autre et tentèrent de reprendre une respiration régulière. Ils n'avaient fait que se donner mutuellement du plaisir, sans aller plus loin que de se toucher, mais cela avait été extatique pour tous les deux.

Stiles pivota légèrement et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet pour en sortir des mouchoirs. Ils s'essuyèrent et se rendirent dans la salle de bain pour se nettoyer, échangeant de temps en temps des baisers et des caresses. Ils retournèrent dans la chambre, enfilèrent leurs boxers et se couchèrent, se blottissant l'un contre l'autre. Stiles déposa sa tête sur le torse de Jackson qui referma sa prise sur son corps. Ils fermèrent les yeux et sombrèrent rapidement dans un sommeil doux et chaud, un sourire niais dessiné sur leurs visages.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 5 :) On arrive presque à la fin de cette fiction, encore un chapitre et un épilogue, ça me brise le coeur T.T Je déteste arriver à la fin de quelque chose, c'est horrible x) Bref j'espère que vous avez aimé et je vous dis à jeudi pour le chapitre 6 ;)**

 **A bientôt mes louveteaux.**


	6. Unis par les liens sacrés d'un pari

**Titre : Unis par les liens sacrés d'un pari  
Pairing : Stackson (présence d'autres couples en second plan)  
Rating : M (par la suite, je préviendrais lorsqu'il y aura une scène citronnée)  
Disclamer : L'univers de Teen Wolf et ses personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis, je ne fais que les utiliser à des fins personnelles.**  
 **Résumé : Jackson n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il avait perdu son pari avec cet idiot de Scott McCall. "- Bon vas-y, balance-moi ton gage qu'on en finisse rapidement ! - En fait, il ne se terminera pas si rapidement que ça… il durera même deux semaines. -** **Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? - Sortir avec Stiles."**  
 **Un pari perdu, un gage reçu, une relation impromptue.**  
 **Note (1) : Alors j'avais à la base prévu d'écrire un Sterek, en fait plusieurs Sterek, mais cette idée m'est venue subitement et a soufflé tout le reste. C'était censé être un OS qui s'est rapidement transformé en fiction. Il y aura six chapitres et un épilogue.**  
 **Note (2) : Les six chapitres et l'épilogue sont entièrement écris, la fiction est totalement fini mais peut-être que j'écrirais un bonus, je dois encore y réfléchir.**  
 **Note (3) : Les chapitres seront postés chaque lundi et jeudi.**  
 **Attention présence de lemon dans ce chapitre !**  
 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Samedi matin, Stiles se réveilla tôt en fait, il n'avait presque pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. La semaine était passée beaucoup trop rapidement pour lui qui n'avait pas eu le temps d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Jackson. Le lundi, ils s'étaient réveillés, s'étaient lavés et étaient partis au lycée sans discuter de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et cela avait duré ainsi toute la semaine.

Ils s'étaient vus en dehors du lycée deux fois durant la semaine. Une fois chez Stiles lorsque son père n'était pas là, l'autre fois Jackson l'avait invité à faire un bowling et ils avaient passés la nuit chez lui. Leur relation n'avait pas vraiment évolué, elle était juste passé du stade « c'est pour le pari » à celui de « c'est pour le pari, avec la branlette en prime ».

Stiles se posait donc une question existentielle : « est-ce que tout était terminé maintenant entre eux ? ». Les deux semaines étaient révolues, le gage était fini, ils n'avaient plus besoin de jouer la comédie devant les autres. Le regard appuyé sur le plafond, l'hyperactif était perdu dans ses pensées, la couverture repliée sur ses pieds, les mains derrière la tête. Il ne savait pas encore quoi, ni comment, mais il devait faire quelque chose, tout ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi.

L'adolescent resta quelques heures allongé à simplement penser et réfléchir, puis quand il décida qu'il était assez tard pour se lever, il se redressa. Stiles se rendit dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla et se glissa dans la cabine de douche. Il tourna le robinet d'eau chaude, puis d'eau froide et attendit jusqu'à ce la température soit ambiante. Il se lava, resta quelques minutes sous le jet d'eau sans bouger, profitant simplement de son bienfait et sortit de la cabine de douche. Il s'essuya, passa un boxer propre et regagna sa chambre. L'adolescent ouvrit les portes de son armoire et resta hésitant quelques instants, il voulait être parfait avant de se rendre chez Jackson. Il saisit un t-shirt noir et une chemise à flanelle rouge, ainsi qu'un jeans plutôt foncé. Il s'habilla puis tenta de dompter ses cheveux sur son crâne.

Une fois s'être assuré d'être fin prêt, il quitta sa chambre, descendit les escaliers et se rendit dans la cuisine. Stiles ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver son père, depuis qu'il était rentré de l'hôpital il n'avait pas eu le droit de retourner travailler, il était encore en congé. Les brûlures sur son visage s'étaient atténuées mais il avait encore son bras dans le plâtre et, cachés sous ses vêtements, les fils qui tenaient fermés ses nombreuses blessures. Cela faisait toujours autant mal à Stiles de voir son père ainsi mais au moins il était en vie et c'était cela le plus important.

\- Salut P'pa.

\- Bonjour fils, répondit John avant de poser son regard sur Stiles. Eh bien, tu as sorti le grand jeu à ce que je vois.

Stiles stoppa ses mouvements et baissa ses yeux pour s'observer, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son père lui disait ça, il ne portait pas vraiment quelque chose de spécial et n'avait même pas réussi à se coiffer correctement.

\- Ce sont tes vêtements préférés, tu les mets seulement quand tu veux être parfait et que tu veux faire forte impression… comme le jour de ta rentrée au lycée, ou celui de l'anniversaire de Lydia où tu avais été invité pour la première fois ou enco-

\- Oui c'est bon j'ai compris ! le coupa Stiles. Je vais voir Jackson aujourd'hui, il n'est pas au courant et…

\- Tu veux l'impressionner ? continua le shérif, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Stiles rougit et acquiesça d'un signe de la tête. John ne posa pas d'autre question, ce qui soulagea l'adolescent qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui avouer que toute cette histoire avec Jackson était une mascarade mais qu'il allait faire en sorte que ça n'en soit plus une. Il n'osait imaginer la réaction de son père s'il devait lui dire – quand il rentrerait le soir et que Jackson désirait que tout cela cesse – qu'il ne sortait plus avec lui, que c'était terminé, qu'il était triste mais que c'était la vie, que cela arriverait sans doute plus d'une fois et qu'il s'en remettrait. Il savait que son père serait là pour lui, pour le réconforter, mais il savait aussi qu'il allait s'énerver, qu'il allait menacer Jackson de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs alors qu'il n'était pour rien, qu'à la base tout ça, ça n'avait été qu'un pari.

Stiles soupira, il avait mal à la tête, il avait la nausée et il était épuisé émotionnellement et physiquement. Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur, prit la brique de jus d'orange et en versa dans un verre qu'il avait au préalable sortit du placard. Il rangea la brique, attrapa un paquet de cookie qui traînait sur le comptoir et se mit assis en face de son paternel. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre de cette journée mais qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, il devait mettre les choses au point avec Jackson, il ne pouvait décemment pas rester dans le flou, se demandant si oui ou non tout s'arrêtait pour eux.

L'hyperactif mangea deux biscuits, termina son verre, plaqua un baiser sur la joue de son père et remonta dans sa chambre. Il s'arma de son téléphone et de tout le courage qu'il possédait puis chercha le nom de Jackson dans son répertoire. Stiles avait la présence d'esprit de ne pas débouler à l'improviste chez son camarade, il pouvait ne pas être là ou pire, être en compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre et si Stiles découvrait quelque chose du genre, il ne le supporterait sûrement pas. Il appuya sur le bouton, déposa son cellulaire sur son oreille et attendit. Au bout de deux sonneries, la voix ensommeillée de Jackson lui répondit.

\- Oh désolé, je te réveille ?

\- Hm, pas grave, dis-moi juste que ce n'est rien de grave.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas… en fait, je me demandais si on pouvait se voir ? J'ai besoin de te parler de quelque chose.

Il y a eu une minute de silence durant laquelle le cœur de Stiles avait cessé de battre, s'attendant à une réponse négative de la part de son camarade qui souhaitait sûrement ne plus rien avoir à faire avec lui désormais.

\- Oui, pas de problème. Tu veux que je vienne chez toi ?

\- Non je serais chez toi dans une heure, j'ai été récupérer ma Jeep hier soir.

\- D'accord.

Stiles raccrocha et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il lui avait semblé que Jackson avait été plutôt froid durant leur échange téléphonique, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il soupira profondément, hésitant finalement, se demandant si c'était une bonne idée de le voir maintenant. Stiles se sentait fébrile, il redoutait tellement de se faire rejeter qu'il s'en rendait malade.

Jackson, de son côté, n'en menait pas large. Il s'était levé en quatrième vitesse, avait trébuché sur ses vêtements de la veille qu'il avait laissé trainer et s'était engouffré dans la salle de bain. Lorsque Stiles lui avait dit qu'il voulait discuter avec lui, il avait paniqué, son camarade voulait sûrement lui confirmer que tout était bien terminé, que le gage était fini, qu'ils devaient mettre un terme à leur fausse relation et qu'ils devaient réfléchir à quoi dire à leurs amis et à son père. Il n'était pas prêt et il n'en avait pas envie, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait pas forcer son camarade de continuer leur liaison s'il ne le désirait pas.

Ne se doutant pas une seule seconde qu'ils pensaient tous deux la même chose, Jackson prit une douche rapide. Une fois bien propre, il retourna dans sa chambre, la serviette enroulée autour de ses hanches. Il fouilla dans son armoire, prit une chemise bleu nuit et un jeans noir puis il s'habilla. Il se coiffa, se parfuma et se regarda dans le miroir. Comme toujours, il était parfait. Jackson n'était pas quelqu'un de modeste, il était beau et il le savait pourtant derrière ses airs sûr de lui, il n'avait pas énormément de confiance envers ses capacités à nouer des liens. Sa relation précédente, avec Lydia Martin, s'était plutôt mal terminée lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était pas amoureux malgré ce qu'il avait pensé au début, il redoutait alors que ce soit encore une fois la même chose. S'il ne ressentait rien pour Stiles hormis une attirance implacable ? Si tout cela disparaissait au bout de quelques temps ? Si ce n'était que passager et qu'il s'inquiétait pour rien ? Il soupira, pourquoi tout était tellement compliqué pour lui lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses sentiments ? Il n'en avait aucune idée mais il avait envie de croire que cela pouvait fonctionner avec Stiles, qu'ils pouvaient être heureux ensemble si son camarade le souhaitait aussi.

Jackson secoua la tête et sortit de sa chambre. Il descendit les escaliers et pénétra dans la cuisine. Ses parents n'étaient pas là, mais pour une fois ils n'étaient pas au travail, ils étaient partit en week-end en amoureux. Ils avaient proposés à leur fils de les accompagner, mais il avait refusé n'ayant pas la tête à ça. L'adolescent se servit un café bien noir, prit un morceau de brioche et se mit assis à table. Il trempa un bout de sa brioche dans son café et croqua dedans. Jackson ne s'était jamais sentit autant angoissé qu'à ce moment-là même s'il faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour penser à autre chose.

Son petit-déjeuner terminé, il plaça sa tasse vide dans le lave-vaisselle et se dirigea vers le salon. Jackson se laissa tomber sur le canapé, empoigna la télécommande et alluma la télévision. Il lui restait un peu de temps avant l'arrivée de Stiles et il devait s'occuper l'esprit. Il avait essayé durant la semaine de parler avec son camarade, mais à chaque fois il s'était résigné, préférant passer le temps qu'il leur restait ensemble à faire des choses un peu plus agréable.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonna dans la maison, faisant sursauter Jackson et le tirant de ses pensées. Il éteignit la télévision et se leva du canapé pour se rendre dans l'entrée. Il prit une grande inspiration et se donna un air neutre avant d'ouvrir la porte. Stiles se tenait derrière celle-ci, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts. Jackson se décala et l'invita à entrer. Il referma la porte derrière eux et ils montèrent dans la chambre de l'adolescent. Une fois en haut, Stiles se mit assis sur la chaise de bureau de Jackson tandis que celui-ci s'assit au bord de son lit. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

\- Alors, tu voulais discuter de quoi ? demanda Jackson, une boule prenant forme au fond de sa gorge.

Stiles humidifia ses lèvres et sembla réfléchir à la manière dont il allait annoncer sa phrase. Jackson fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce que Stiles voulait lui dire pour que cela soit si difficile à prononcer ?

\- Je parie que tu n'es pas capable de continuer à sortir avec moi, lâcha soudainement l'hyperactif comme si les mots lui brûlaient la langue.

Abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Jackson écarquilla les yeux et fut complètement inapte à former la moindre parole. Stiles se tortilla sur sa chaise, devenant de seconde en seconde plus mal à l'aise que jamais. Il avait finalement réussi à sortir sa phrase mais la réaction de son camarade n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait pu s'imaginer. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il éclate de rire ou à ce qu'il s'énerve, voir même à ce qu'il soit complètement heureux, mais pas vraiment à ce qu'il soit choqué.

\- Je sais qu'à la base c'était censé être un gage mais je ne veux pas que ça se termine, pas comme ça. J'ai encore envie de passer des moments avec toi, d'être avec toi tout simplement. Je suis loin d'être parfait, je ne ressemble pas vraiment à un dieu grec comme toi, je suis nul en Lacrosse, je suis bavard, hyperactif et borné mais je suis aussi quelqu'un de déterminé qui ne baisse pas si facilement les bras alors je suis prêt à tout pour te prouver que je suis sérieux.

\- Je parie que je suis non seulement capable de continuer de sortir avec toi mais qu'en plus, tu vas tellement devenir accro à moi que tu ne voudras plus jamais me quitter.

Un sourire vint éclairer le visage de Stiles qui se leva de sa chaise pour se jeter dans les bras de Jackson qui l'accueilli avec véhémence. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour un baiser passionné, leurs mains cherchèrent à entrer en contact avec la peau de leur partenaire, leurs corps se rencontrèrent pour la énième fois. Ils se découvraient comme si cela faisait une éternité qu'ils ne s'étaient pas touchés.

Jackson s'allongea sur son matelas, Stiles assis sur son bassin se pencha pour continuer de l'embrasser. Les mains de Jackson glissèrent le long du dos de l'hyperactif jusqu'à venir se poser sur ses fesses qu'il palpa quelques instants à travers son jeans. Ils en avaient envie tous les deux, ils désiraient plus que ce qu'ils avaient déjà pu faire ensemble. Ils voulaient plus que quelques caresses, ils souhaitaient ne faire plus qu'un.

Stiles déposa de légers baisers papillons le long du cou de Jackson tout en défaisant d'une main habile les boutons de sa chemise. Une fois entièrement ouverte, Stiles se redressa pour admirer son torse parfaitement sculpté. Il glissa ses mains le long de ses hanches puis de ses côtes avant de les redescendre en une douce caresse. Un frisson parcouru le corps de Jackson tandis que ses tétons durcissaient à vue d'œil, tout comme son sexe emprisonné dans ses vêtements.

Jackson se redressa et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Stiles. Il fit rouler sa langue sur son cou avant de mordiller doucement et de suçoter sa peau afin d'y apposer un suçon, signe que désormais l'hyperactif l'appartenait et que personne d'autre que lui n'avait le droit de le toucher. Stiles pencha la tête sur le côté pour laisser plus de place à son amant, soupirant de plaisir et mouvant son bassin pour frotter leurs virilités ensemble à travers leurs pantalons.

Entre leurs caresses et leurs baisers, ils s'étaient complètement déshabillés, se retrouvant à nouveau nus l'un devant l'autre mais cette fois-ci, Stiles avait envie de prendre les choses en mains, ou plus précisément en bouche. Ajustant sa tête au niveau de la verge dressée de son amant, il l'observa avant de la lécher dans toute sa longueur. Désireux de lui donner le maximum de plaisir, il tâta l'une de ses bourses à l'aide de sa main tandis que sa bouche allait et venait sur son sexe. Jackson, les yeux clos et la bouche entrouverte pour soupirer de plaisir, déposa ses mains dans les cheveux de Stiles pour lui faire cesser tout mouvement. L'hyperactif releva les yeux pour le regarder et l'interroger.

\- Ne me fais pas jouir maintenant, répondit Jackson avec une voix rendu rauque par le plaisir.

Jackson l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa à nouveau puis inversa les positions pour prendre la place du dominant. Il se sépara des lèvres de Stiles et lui présenta deux doigts. L'hyperactif les prit délicatement en bouche afin de les lécher et de les humidifier un maximum. Au même moment, Jackson prit en main le sexe de Stiles et s'appliqua à faire de lents mouvements de va-et-vient. La langue de Jackson vint remplacer ses doigts dans la bouche de Stiles, doigts qu'il plaça devant l'intimité de son amant. Il en fit d'abord entrer un, qu'il enfonça lentement et délicatement pour éviter de le blesser. Stiles se crispa légèrement mais les caresses sur son sexe et le baiser de Jackson l'aidèrent à se détendre. Après quelques instants, Jackson fit pénétrer un deuxième doigt et s'assura de faire les bons mouvements afin de bien le préparer.

Lorsqu'il décida qu'il était fin prêt, Jackson retira ses doigts, délaissa le sexe de son amant et stoppa le baiser. Il ancra ses yeux dans ceux de Stiles et se redressa pour se positionner correctement. Il écarta les jambes de Stiles et se plaça entre elles. Il déposa les jambes de son amant sur ses épaules et avança lentement son sexe jusqu'à la limite de l'anneau de chair. Stiles se tendit en sentant la verge de Jackson le dilater de l'intérieur. Pour l'aider à se détendre et à prendre du plaisir, Jackson recommença à la masturber tout en se forçant à ne pas avancer trop rapidement en lui. Quand il fut entièrement entré, il cessa de bouger et se pencha pour embrasser langoureusement Stiles tout en continuant de le caresser.

D'un mouvement de bassin, l'hyperactif prévint son amant qu'il pouvait y aller. Les mouvements furent tout d'abord lents puis le rythme augmenta de seconde en seconde. Les coups de butoir se firent plus rapides et plus profonds. La pièce était envahie de gémissements sonores et de soupirs de plaisirs. Lorsque Jackson toucha un point sensible, Stiles se cambra en gémissant plus fort et en enfonçant ses ongles dans les cuisses de son amant.

\- Recommence, soupira Stiles. Recommence ce que tu as fait, le supplia-t-il.

Jackson sortit presque entièrement son sexe avant de le pénétrer à nouveau dans l'intimité de son amant, plus durement qu'auparavant. Il toucha à nouveau la prostate de Stiles qui cria tout le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Haletant et au bord de la jouissance, Jackson accéléra encore le rythme de ses mouvements, s'enfonçant chaque fois plus profondément dans son amant qui n'était plus que gémissements. Tous deux perdus dans les méandres du plaisir, ce fut Stiles qui jouit le premier, se resserrant autour du sexe de Jackson qui vint à son tour quelques secondes plus tard.

Jackson se retira et se laissa mollement tomber sur le corps de Stiles. En sueurs et à bout de souffles, ils tentèrent de reprendre une respiration normale. Stiles enroula ses bras autour de son amant afin de le blottir un peu plus contre lui. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, collés l'un contre l'autre, pantelants mais heureux. Epuisés et incapables de bouger, ils s'endormirent rapidement, ne prenant même pas la peine d'aller se nettoyer.

Stiles fut le premier à se réveiller le lendemain matin, une douleur lancinante aux creux des reins. Il grimaça et amorça un mouvement mais il fut incapable de bouger, tout son corps était prisonnier des bras de Jackson. L'hyperactif eut un sourire et se contenta d'observer son amant le temps qu'il se réveille à son tour. Un peu moins d'heure plus tard, Jackson ouvrit un œil. Il aperçut Stiles qui n'avait pas cessé de le regarder.

\- Bonjour toi, chuchota Stiles en souriant.

Jackson marmonna et s'approcha pour déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son amant. Il se redressa en grimaçant de dégout, ils collaient et ils ne sentaient pas la rose. Il regrettait maintenant de ne pas s'être lavé la veille après leur ébat sexuel.

\- Douche, fit Jackson en sortant du lit.

Stiles acquiesça et le suivit jusqu'à la salle de bain. Ils se lavèrent ensemble, s'embrassant et se caressant tout en se savonnant chacun leur tour. Quand ils furent sûrs que plus aucune trace de sperme ne leur collait encore à la peau, ils sortirent de la cabine de douche, s'essuyèrent et s'habillèrent. Jackson donna un boxer propre à Stiles qui le remercia. L'hyperactif remit ses vêtements de la veille, un sourire aux lèvres. Au moins, il pourrait continuer à les mettre pour les occasions spéciales maintenant qu'il était sûr qu'ils lui portaient définitivement chance.

Jackson s'approcha de Stiles par derrière et enroula ses bras autour de son torse. Il déposa un baiser sur sa nuque ce qui fit doucement frissonner Stiles. L'hyperactif se tourna pour faire face à son amant et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

\- Demain, il faudra dire à Scott et Isaac qu'ils ont perdus leur pari, fit Jackson en souriant.

\- Maintenant il reste à savoir qui va gagner entre Ethan, Danny et Erica.

\- Erica est du genre perspicace, chuchota Jackson au creux de l'oreille de son hyperactif.

\- Elle n'a encore jamais perdu un seul pari, continua Stiles en murmurant lui aussi.

\- Peut-être a-t-elle encore une fois raison.

\- Croisons les doigts.

Ils échangèrent un baiser doux, se promettant de cette manière de rester ensemble le plus longtemps possible. Pour eux, leur relation avait officiellement débutée deux semaines auparavant car c'était à ce moment-là qu'ils avaient commencés à se rapprocher. Stiles pensa qu'il devait d'ailleurs remercier Scott pour l'avoir mêlé à ce gage pas si stupide que ça.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 6... il ne reste plus que l'épilogue :'( Ah la la je suis tellement triste d'arriver à la fin de cette fic ! Mais bon, il faut bien la terminer un jour xD Donc, j'espère que vous avez aimé et je vous dis à lundi pour l'épilogue !**

 **A bientôt mes louveteaux.**


	7. Pendaison de crémaillère

**Titre : Unis par les liens sacrés d'un pari  
Pairing : Stackson (présence d'autres couples en second plan)  
Rating : M (par la suite, je préviendrais lorsqu'il y aura une scène citronnée)  
Disclamer : L'univers de Teen Wolf et ses personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis, je ne fais que les utiliser à des fins personnelles.**  
 **Résumé : Jackson n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il avait perdu son pari avec cet idiot de Scott McCall. "- Bon vas-y, balance-moi ton gage qu'on en finisse rapidement ! - En fait, il ne se terminera pas si rapidement que ça… il durera même deux semaines. -** **Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? - Sortir avec Stiles."**  
 **Un pari perdu, un gage reçu, une relation impromptue.**  
 **Note (1) : Alors j'avais à la base prévu d'écrire un Sterek, en fait plusieurs Sterek, mais cette idée m'est venue subitement et a soufflé tout le reste. C'était censé être un OS qui s'est rapidement transformé en fiction. Il y aura six chapitres et un épilogue.**  
 **Note (2) : Les six chapitres et l'épilogue sont entièrement écris, la fiction est totalement fini mais peut-être que j'écrirais un bonus, je dois encore y réfléchir.**  
 **Note (3) : Les chapitres seront postés chaque lundi et jeudi.**  
 **Attention présence de marshmallow dans ce chapitre !**  
 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Le premier invité était arrivé et il s'agissait bien évidemment du shérif Stilinski qui n'aurait permis à personne d'arriver avant lui à la pendaison de crémaillère de son fils, Stiles. Fils qui grandissait bien trop vite à son goût, qui prenait son envol trop tôt – de son avis personnel – et qui s'installait dans son tout premier appartement, comme un adulte. Mais si pour John son fils restait son adolescent hyperactif, Stiles était devenu un jeune homme responsable.

Passé la vingtaine, il avait un poste au sein du commissariat et si certains avaient soupçonnés qu'il avait été pistonné par son père, ils avaient bien vite ravalés leurs paroles lorsque Stiles avait bouclé deux affaires non classées à la suite. Stiles était un élément de valeur au sein du poste de police, il était certes borné, têtu et n'en faisait souvent qu'à sa tête, mais il était intelligent et son instinct ne le trompait jamais. Le shérif était fier de son fils et il savait que lorsqu'il prendrait sa retraite, Stiles serait là pour prendre sa place, laissant sa ville entre de bonnes mains.

John fit quelques pas dans le couloir qui reliait diverses pièces après avoir fermé la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Il ôta sa veste et la donna à Stiles qui jouait l'hôte parfait. Il suivit son fils jusqu'au salon qui était finement décoré. Le shérif arqua un sourcil. Ce n'était pas l'œuvre de son fils, il pouvait le certifier. Cela ne pouvait qu'être Jackson, après tout il avait été élevé dans une maison luxueuse au sein d'une famille riche.

Le salon était spacieux, les murs étaient recouverts de papiers peints blanc avec au sommet une frise argenté et le parquet était fait à partir d'un bois très sombre. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un canapé à angle gris clair qui pouvait accueillir un peu moins de dix personnes. Juste devant il y avait une table basse en verre où étaient dressés dans des assiettes plusieurs sortes d'amuse-gueules ainsi que quelques bougies rouges. En face du canapé, encastré dans un meuble TV noir laqué, se trouvait une télévision à écran plat d'une taille plutôt considérable. Dans des vitrines en verre, on pouvait apercevoir une centaine de DVD, ainsi que des jeux vidéo et des consoles. Mais par-dessus tout, ce qui fit sourire John, étaient les photos accrochées au mur. Il y en avait une de Stiles et Jackson, serrés l'un contre l'autre une de Stiles, Jackson et le shérif, une photo de famille comme ils l'aimaient l'appeler une autre de Stiles accroché au dos de Scott, avec en arrière-plan un Jackson boudeur et plusieurs autres encore. Chaque photo était différente mais elles avaient une chose en commun, la joie.

John était heureux pour son fils, il avait des amis extraordinaires, toujours présents pour lui et un petit-ami qui malgré l'avoir supporté durant plus de cinq ans restait à ses côtés et semblait l'aimait chaque jour davantage. D'ailleurs le shérif n'en revenait toujours pas. Au début de leur relation, il avait pensé que cela n'était qu'une amourette de lycéens, qu'ils finiraient par se lasser et qu'ils se sépareraient, mais ils formaient toujours un couple et habitaient désormais ensemble.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme ça ? demanda Stiles, haussant un sourcil d'incompréhension.

\- Hum ? Oh rien, je me disais juste que je suis fier de toi, de ce que tu es devenu et de la vie que tu mènes.

Stiles eut un sourire et s'approcha de son père afin de le prendre dans ses bras dans une accolade maladroite. Au même moment, Jackson arriva dans le salon avec dans la main un plateau contenant diverses boissons et verres. Père et fils se séparèrent pour se tourner vers le nouvel arrivant. Comme d'habitude, Jackson était impressionnant. Habillé d'un jeans moulant sombre et d'une chemise blanche légèrement ouverte et rentrée dans le pantalon, il dégageait toujours autant de charme. Jackson déposa le plateau en équilibre sur un des coins encore libre de la table passe et se tourna vers son beau-père en lui tendant la main pour le saluer.

\- John, toujours aussi ponctuel.

\- A mon âge, on ne me refait plus.

Ils se serrèrent les mains dans une poignée virile lorsque la sonnette retentit. Stiles s'élança dans le couloir et ouvrit la porte, un immense sourire dessiné sur les lèvres. Il put alors apercevoir son meilleur ami de toujours accompagné d'une jolie japonaise. Stiles ne l'avait vu que deux fois et n'avait que peu discuté avec la nouvelle petite-amie de Scott, mais il savait que c'était une femme douce et gentille. Stiles se rappelait encore de l'état dans lequel il avait trouvé son frère de cœur lorsqu'Allison avait rompu avec lui. Il avait été déprimé pendant plusieurs mois durant lesquels il n'avait plus eu goût à rien. Mais ni Stiles, ni Scott ne pouvaient en vouloir à Allison d'avoir cassée, elle était partit en France avec son père lorsque sa mère était subitement décédée suite à une attaque d'un animal sauvage.

\- Kira, Scott, si voulez bien entrer dans mon humble demeure.

Jouant la comédie jusqu'au bout, Stiles prit délicatement la main de Kira dans la sienne et se pencha pour y déposer un léger baiser. Scott fit rouler ses yeux dans ses paupières même si un sourire étirait déjà ses lèvres. Stiles avait peut-être mûri, mais il restait le même et il était content que cela soit ainsi. Un Stiles trop sérieux était un Stiles effrayant.

\- Stiles tu comptes faire camper nos invités dans le hall d'entrée jusqu'à quand ? cria la voix de Jackson depuis le salon.

\- Je les accueille juste dignement, répondit Stiles en criant à son tour.

Kira pouffa légèrement et Stiles lui fit un clin d'œil avant de les conduire tous deux jusqu'au salon. Jackson salua les deux nouveaux invités et leur proposa à boire. Après toutes ces années, l'animosité entre Jackson et Scott s'était amenuisé, on ne pouvait toujours pas les qualifier d'amis mais au moins ils ne pensaient plus à se sauter à la gorge dès que l'un ou l'autre ouvrait la bouche. Scott avait été encore plus surpris que le shérif de voir que leur relation tenait le coup, ils avaient eu des hauts et des bas, notamment lorsque la famille Whittemore avait déménagé à Londres, mais jamais ils n'avaient cessés de s'aimer. Pendant une année, ils avaient vécus une relation à distance plutôt désastreuse durant laquelle ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait supporté de ne pas être chaque jour aux côtés de son conjoint. Stiles s'était plusieurs fois imaginé que Jackson le trompait tandis que ce dernier avait eu l'impression que son petit-ami se fatiguait de lui. Suite à cela, Jackson avait quitté sa fac de médecine en Angleterre et avait rejoint la plus prestigieuse du comté de Beacon, à quelques kilomètres seulement de Beacon Hills. Il avait vécu sur le campus, tandis que Stiles était resté chez son père. Au final, Jackson décrocha un poste d'interne dans l'hôpital de Beacon Hills et ils s'installèrent ensemble dans leur tout premier appartement.

\- Au fait, j'ai vu Mélissa avant de quitter le travail, elle ne sait pas si elle aura le temps de passer, elle est de garde.

\- C'est dommage… Tant pis on l'invitera quand elle sera libre, on a tout le temps.

Jackson acquiesça d'un signe de la tête et la sonnerie retentit à nouveau. Stiles laissa ses invités au bon soin de son homme et retourna ouvrir la porte. Il découvrit derrière celle-ci Vernon accompagné de la femme de sa vie, Erica, qui portait son ventre bien rond avec fière allure. A leurs côtés se tenaient Isaac et sa fiancée, Lucie, qui était la jeune fille qu'il avait bousculé au détour d'un couloir pendant leurs années de lycée. Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés depuis ce jour. Stiles sourit, à croire que le lycée de Beacon Hills formait des couples inséparables.

\- Erica, tu es resplendissante comme toujours.

\- Tu dis ça simplement parce que le fait que je sois enceinte de huit mois me rend encore plus irritable et effrayante ou bien tu le penses sincèrement ?

\- Jamais, ô grand jamais, je ne pourrais ne pas le penser sincèrement !

Erica eut un sourire et elle prit Stiles dans ses bras pour le saluer. Vernon lui serra la main puis lui donna une bouteille de vin français, d'une très grande marque.

\- Il ne fallait pas voyons.

\- Parce que j'étais sûre que personne d'autre ne penserait à t'offrir quelque chose, je devais faire forte impression, tu vois.

Erica passa une main dans ses cheveux en faisant un sourire éclatant et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rire. Stiles salua ensuite Isaac et Lucie, qui s'excusèrent de ne pas avoir pensés à un cadeau, mais Stiles n'en avait rien à faire, pour lui tout ce qu'il comptait, c'était qu'ils soient tous présents. Il les emmena jusqu'au salon et Erica se mit immédiatement assise en soupirant fortement.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose, Erica ? demanda poliment Jackson.

\- Ça ira pour le moment, merci.

Jackson acquiesça et s'approcha de son petit-ami. Il enserra sa taille avec ses bras et se pencha pour positionner sa bouche sur son oreille.

\- J'ai reçu un message de Danny, il n'a pas pu se libérer à temps, de plus il part dans une semaine en voyage d'affaire à Hong-Kong et doit travailler sur un important dossier.

\- Il travaille beaucoup… il ne prend même plus le temps de se reposer, soupira Stiles.

\- Tu sais bien qu'il est comme ça depuis sa rupture avec Ethan, ça lui passera, il a besoin de temps.

Stiles fit la moue. Danny et Ethan étaient partis ensemble à New-York mais au bout de quelques mois seulement, Ethan avait subitement décidé de rompre, sans donner de raison à Danny. Depuis ce jour, il travaillait sans relâche et cela faisait tout de même deux ans. Stiles n'était pas sûr que ça lui passe, mais si Jackson le disait, il voulait bien le croire, c'était lui le meilleur ami de Danny.

Pour la troisième fois en une quinzaine de minutes seulement, la sonnerie retentit. Jackson embrassa furtivement son amant sur la bouche avant de s'éloigner en lui disant qu'il s'en occupait. Il s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit pour découvrir Lydia et Jordan Parrish, un collègue du shérif et de Stiles. Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'ils se fréquentaient, c'était Stiles qui avait présenté son collègue à son amie, mais ils avaient tout de suite senti une certaine alchimie naître entre eux.

Jackson les salua et les invita à entrer avant de les guider jusqu'au salon pour rejoindre tout le monde. Désormais tous les invités étaient présents et la fête pouvait commencer. Les discussions allaient bon train, Stiles parlait travail avec son père et Jordan Lydia, Kira, Lucie et Erica discutaillaient de la naissance quasi-imminente de la fille de cette dernière tandis que Jackson, Scott, Isaac et Vernon s'enthousiasmaient à propos du Lacrosse. Les apéritifs disparaissaient des assiettes et les bouteilles se vidaient à mesure que les verres se remplissaient. Après plus d'une heure, Stiles se rendit dans la cuisine pendant que Jackson conviait tout le monde à s'installer à la grande table de la salle à manger.

Les invités passèrent dans la pièce adjacente pour y découvrir longue table recouverte d'une nappe rouge parsemé de petites décorations variées. Des assiettes, des couverts et des verres étaient déjà placés en face de chaque chaise. Dans un des pans de la cloison était encastrée une cheminée purement décorative. Les murs étaient d'un blanc cassé tandis que le parquet, lui, était le même que dans le salon.

\- Dis donc Stiles, tu as eu ton mot à dire pour la décoration ? demanda fortement Scott pour se faire entendre jusque dans la cuisine.

\- Non, mais c'est sûrement mieux ainsi, lui répondit son meilleur ami avant de rire légèrement.

Scott eut un sourire et tous se mirent assis pendant que Jackson rejoignait son petit-ami dans la cuisine. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils revinrent tous deux les bras chargés de plats. Stiles avait mitonné un repas simple mais dont il était sûr que ça plairait à tout le monde : des spaghettis bolognaises. Il eut un petit sourire, cela lui rappela le moment de leur sortie entre couples quelques années auparavant durant laquelle lui et Jackson s'étaient gentiment moqués de Scott.

Le repas se passa dans une bonne entente générale, tous riaient de bon cœur tout en savourant leur assiette et en complimentant la cuisine du chef. Stiles était heureux de tous les recevoir, de les avoir à sa table. Il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient tous de la même famille, ils se connaissaient depuis des années et n'avaient jamais cessés d'être amis, d'être tous présents les uns pour les autres, de tous se soutenir, et ce même si certains de ses anciens camarades s'étaient éloignés, comme Allison, Danny et Ethan. Certains partaient, d'autres arrivaient et c'était le cas pour Kira, Jordan et Lucie. Ils étaient tous différents, mais ils se complétaient à leur manière et pour rien au monde Stiles ne voudrait que cela cesse, il voulait rester avec eux pour toujours, c'était sa bande d'amis, sa famille.

Environ deux heures plus tard, les assiettes et les plats étaient complètement vides mais tous étaient restés assis à table dans le but de converser calmement. Le café et le dessert avaient été servis, un gâteau fait maison par Stiles, les estomacs étaient pleins mais personne ne pouvait refuser d'en prendre une part, ne serait-ce que pour faire plaisir à leur ami.

Il était presque minuit, tous étaient réunis dans le salon, une douce mélodie avait été lancée pour fond sonore, pas trop fort pour ne pas énerver les voisins même si ceux-ci étaient des plus gentils. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir, certains s'étaient levés tôt pour aller travailler et Erica était naturellement épuisée à cause de sa grossesse. Jackson se leva du canapé et tous les regards se posèrent sur lui.

\- Avant que vous ne partiez, j'aimerais vous remercier d'être venu. Après toutes ces années durant lesquelles nous avons toujours pu compter sur vous, durant lesquelles on a tous évolué à notre manière, je suis content d'être avec vous aujourd'hui… oui même toi, Scott… Non reste assis, garde tes câlins amicaux pour Stiles, on n'en est pas encore là.

Tous se mirent à rire et Jackson en profita pour faire quelques pas en direction de Stiles qui était assis au bord du canapé. Jackson s'arrêta à sa hauteur et le regarda quelques secondes.

\- Je voulais aussi que vous assistiez à cette scène pour qu'elle reste à jamais dans nos mémoires…

Jackson déposa un genou à terre, devant Stiles qui écarquilla les yeux. Des gloussements et des hoquets de surprises se firent entendre aux alentours mais le silence était de mise, tous attendaient avec impatience la suite.

\- Stiles, je sais bien que je peux me montrer énervant quelques fois… bon d'accord souvent, rajouta-t-il en voyant le sourcil haussé de son petit-ami, que je peux être égocentrique et que même après toutes ces années il m'arrive d'être hautain et imbu mais je veux que tu saches que je ne me suis senti moi-même qu'une fois à tes côtés. Nous avons eu un étrange début de relation, d'ailleurs je ne remercierais jamais assez Scott et Lydia pour ça, mais de savoir que malgré les nombreux problèmes par lesquels nous sommes passés nous sommes toujours ensemble me conforte dans mon avis de rester à jamais avec toi… c'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui, Stiles, j'aimerais que tu acceptes de devenir mon mari.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Stiles tandis que des larmes embuaient déjà ses yeux qui brillaient de joie. Sans plus de cérémonie, il sauta au coup de Jackson, qui le réceptionna parfaitement sans même tomber en arrière, tout en lui répétant plusieurs fois que oui, bien évidemment, qu'il acceptait. Des applaudissements s'élevèrent à leurs côtés, Erica et John pleuraient, mais tous étaient heureux pour eux. Ils se firent féliciter à tout va, Vernon les charria en leur demandant quand est-ce qu'ils penseront aux enfants, Scott prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras et Jackson dû aller chercher une boîte de mouchoirs à Erica qui n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter.

Lorsque tous furent calmés, que l'émotion fut redescendue, les invités s'en allèrent doucement non sans les féliciter encore une fois. Premier arrivé, dernier parti, John s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et se tourna vers son fils et son beau-fils. Il leur fit un sourire.

\- Je suis vraiment heureux pour vous.

Stiles s'approcha et l'enlaça avant que son père ne parte à son tour. Une fois la porte close, Stiles et Jackson se retrouvèrent seuls. Ils se regardèrent un instant puis Stiles enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de son futur mari tandis que celui-ci posait ses mains sur la taille de son amant. Jackson se pencha et posa son front sur celui de Stiles, faisant toucher leurs nez.

\- Et moi, je suis vraiment heureux pour nous, susurra Stiles.

\- Quand je repense à nos années de lycée, je me dis que jamais un jour je n'aurais imaginé me retrouver là avec toi… et maintenant je me dis que jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans toi à mes côtés. Je t'aime, Stiles.

Le cœur de Stiles battait à tout rompre, ce n'était pas la première fois que Jackson lui avouait ses sentiments mais à chaque fois, son cœur partait au galop.

\- Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin dans ma vie, lui répondit Stiles. Je t'aime aussi, Jackson.

Leurs yeux se fermèrent tandis que leurs lèvres se frôlèrent tendrement comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient. D'abord doux, le baiser devint rapidement fiévreux. Leurs mains se caressèrent, touchant encore et encore cette peau qu'elles connaissaient si bien, leurs bouches goûtèrent cette saveur qu'elles avaient déjà tant assimilée alors que leurs souffles se mélangeaient.

\- On range demain ? demanda rapidement Stiles, la respiration saccadée.

\- Oui, il est tard et… on a quelque chose de plus important à faire.

Jackson s'empara de la main de son futur mari et le tira jusque dans leur chambre. Il le poussa sauvagement sur le lit et s'approcha de lui d'une manière féline.

\- Cette nuit, tu n'es pas prêt de l'oublier, susurra suavement Jackson.

\- Pour rien au monde je n'en aurais envie.

Leurs bouches se scellèrent à nouveau, comme une promesse muette. Leur vie n'allait probablement pas être toute rose, ils auront sûrement des hauts et des bas, mais ils étaient sûrs d'une chose : ils s'aimaient et ils voulaient profiter du temps qu'ils avaient ensemble. Ils allaient se marier, ils allaient concrétiser leur amour par un lien encore plus sacré que celui d'un pari qui les avait unis.

Tout commença par un pari perdu et un gage reçu, suivie d'une relation impromptue pour se terminer par un mariage inattendu mais au final, ils avaient obtenu tout ce dont ils avaient toujours voulu.

* * *

 **Et c'est ainsi que se termine cette petite fiction ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous avez pris beaucoup de plaisir à la lire comme moi je l'ai pris à l'écrire :) Parlons maintenant d'un certain point : j'ai une idée de bonus pour cette fic qui serait en fait le moment où Jackson doit aller à Londres avec ses parents et donc la relation qu'il vivrait à ce moment-là avec Stiles. Alors si vous le désirez je l'écrirais si vous ne le désirez pas, je passerais directement à l'écriture d'un OS sur Scott pour Darkness M a qui j'en ai fais voir de toutes les couleurs en étant pas très sympa avec son personnage favoris. J'ai peut-être déjà une idée que je dois encore revoir mais voilà. Donc bonus pour cette fic ou directement OS suivant, c'est à vous de voir, je ferais à votre bon vouloir !**  
 **Voilà je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps avec mon blabla xD**

 **Je vous dis à bientôt pour une nouvelle aventure mes louveteaux 3**


End file.
